ce que je veux le plus au monde
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Ludwig ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, tout le monde est au courant de ça. Mais quand il trouve un miroir qui lui révèle ce qui est le plus précieux au monde, il va peut-être se rendre compte que Will aussi est un être humain, pas juste un esclave LouisxWill
1. chapitre 1: Le miroir

Hello hello!! Voici ma première fic sur Ludwig Revolution (et je pense que ce sera la seule, j'ai eu du mal^^)

Je n'ai pas fini de la taper, donc le rythme de publication sera un peu aléatoire, mais bon, c'est pas pour une fois^^

Alooors, cette fic, c'est pour les fans de Ludwig et de Will (ils sont trop mignons^^), pour celles qui aiment les belles love stories qui finissent bien, celles qui sont pour le "torturage" de personnages (eh ouais, ils vont en baver xP)...

**Disclaimer: **Ludwig et toute sa clique appartiennent à Kaori Yuki... le miroir magique appartient à JK Rowling (eh oui, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie du miroir du Risèd^^)...

Les passages en italique sont des POV (je précise pas qui est le narrateur, mais c'est tellement évident^^). Il n'y a qu'un POV dans ce chapitre, mais par la suite il y en a plusieurs...

J'espère avoir respecté tous les caractères (mais j'ai du mal avec les sadiques et les masos... c'est mal parti, me direz-vous, puisqu'il n'y a que ça, entre Ludwig, Will, Amalberga, Lisette, Dorothéa, Julius... mébon j'ai fait de mon mieux^^)

C'est un chapitre un peu court, mais j'ai voulu couper au moment le plus hmmmm^^

**Ce que je veux le plus au monde**

Chapitre 1 : le miroir

Il était une fois un prince sadique qui parcourait le monde en compagnie d'un valet naïf, d'une sorcière maso et d'une mignonne petite tueuse à gage (qui avait accepté de ne pas tuer le prince pour plaire audit valet).

OoOoO

Devant une petite auberge, un matin…

-Wilhelm, quand tu auras fini ta sieste tu pourras peut-être songer à m'amener à manger ? dit le prince d'une voix glaciale en passant la tête par la vitre du carrosse dans lequel il était assis.

Wilhelm ne faisait _pas_ la sieste (il n'en a jamais le temps, de toute façon), il était allongé en travers du chemin, écrasé par les trois tonnes de bagages princiers qu'il était censé charger dans le carrosse.

-Oui mon prince, balbutia-t-il en peinant à se relever.

Les yeux de Lisette lancèrent des éclairs dans la direction de Ludwig puis elle songea à fusiller Will pour l'empêcher de se plier aux caprices du prince.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

Will termina de charger le carrosse, puis ils partirent.

Dorothéa (qui était sur le toit, comme à son habitude) passa sa tête de petite fille par la vitre et dit :

-Il y a une brocante d'objets magiques à quelques lieues d'ici… on pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil…

Ce n'est pas un coup d'œil que jeta Ludwig, mais de pied.

Dans la tête de Dorothéa.

Elle émit un soupir de pur plaisir en s'écrasant au sol.

-Rien à faire de tes stupidités ! éructa-t-il sans quitter son magazine du regard.

-Mais j'ai besoin de deux, trois petites choses… ne serait-ce que pour les produits de premier secours, tenta d'expliquer la sorcière.

-A quoi ça peut bien nous servir ? On ne se blesse jamais.

-Pardon de vous contredire, mon prince, commença Will, mais je me retrouve blessé assez souvent.

-Tu es un incapable, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Il évita habilement un coup de crosse de fusil de la part de Lisette.

-Prince Louis, continua Dorothéa, si vous voulez du shampoing, il faudra que j'en refasse, le flacon est presque vide…

A l'allusion de ses cheveux, Ludwig tiqua.

-Très bien, nous irons… lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur en tournant une page de son magazine.

OoOoO

-Je m'ennuie ! se plaignit Ludwig en rejetant son magazine. Wilhelm, distrais-moi.

-C'est pas ton esclave ! rétorqua Lisette.

-Mais… si ! objecta Will, naïvement.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge écarquilla les yeux.

Elle ne s'y ferait jamais, à cette manie que le valet avait de se soumettre aux moindres caprices du prince.

Hors d'elle, elle rejoignit Dorothéa sur le toit du carrosse.

-Que puis-je faire, mon prince ? demanda Will.

-As-tu trouvé une princesse ?

-Euh…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec des incapables pareils ?! J'aurais mieux fait de te forcer à épouser Lisette, grommela Ludwig en croisant les bras.

Will baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une folle qui passait son temps à le harceler dès que le prince avait le dos tourné.

Louis arqua les sourcils.

-Harceler, vraiment ?

-Mais je enfin comment dire c'est que…

-J'espère que tu auras trouvé une princesse digne de ce nom avant demain, histoire de prouver que je n'ai pas eu tort de sauver ta misérable vie à plusieurs reprises.

-Oui, mon prince.

-Maintenant, distrais-moi.

-Comment, mon prince ?

-Je sais pas, moi… euh…

-On peut faire comme quand vous étiez enfant et que… enfin, loin de moi l'idée de dire que vous êtes encore à l'âge de…

-Oui, on va faire comme quand j'étais petit… réponds à mes questions le plus précisément possible, et si tu te trompes… des coups de bâton.

C'était le gage cruel de ce jeu égoïste : Will devait répondre à des questions qui concernaient toutes Louis, et s'il se trompait, il se faisait frapper… (Ludwig était déjà aussi sadique à l'enfance…)

-Alors… quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

Will répondit machinalement :

-Les cheveux d'une femme : blond, parce que c'est ce qui s'accorde le mieux avec vos cheveux. Les vêtements : noir, parce que le cuir rouge ça fait vulgaire. Le tissu : motif léopard, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on comprend quand on regarde vos draps de lit. Les yeux d'une femme : peu importe, puisque vous ne la regarderez jamais dans les yeux, mais vingt centimètres plus bas. Les pommes : vert, parce que le rouge vous rappelle Blanche-Neige. Les bijoux : or, parce que c'est ce qui coûte le plus cher. Les chevaux : blanc, comme ça, l'espace d'un instant, on vous prend pour un prince charmant. Le vin…

-Oui, bon, j'ai compris. Mmm… mes plats préférés ?

-Tout ce qui est cuisiné par un autre que moi.

Ludwig avait en effet pris l'habitude de feindre l'indigestion dès que Will lui servait un repas.

L'habitude de le rabaisser, sans doute.

Parce que Will cuisinait vraiment bien.

-La personne que j'aime le plus au monde ?

-La princesse Iedike, murmura Will avec comme une fêlure dans la voix.

-Pourquoi tu prends cet air malheureux, imbécile ?!

-Parce que je trouve regrettable qu'une personne aussi incroyablement parfaite que vous puisse n'aimer qu'une morte, mentit Will.

Ludwig sembla apprécier le compliment, car il déclara :

-Je vois que tu me connais bien.

-Je ne suis que votre serviteur. C'est mon devoir de savoir tout cela.

-En effet, conclut Ludwig en limant ses longs ongles.

Will sentit ses épaules ployer sous le poids de la tristesse.

OoOoO

_En effet. Je ne suis que son serviteur._

_Je ne serai jamais que son serviteur._

_Je me rappelle la phrase que le prince m'a dite avant de partir : « Qui es-tu pour moi ? Mon premier quoi ? »_

_J'avais stupidement répondu « Je suis votre premier valet »_

_Je ne suis son premier rien du tout._

_Sans doute plus qu'un chien, certainement moins qu'un ami._

_Je repense souvent à toutes ces fois où, petit, Prince Louis me demandait l'impossible afin d'empêcher les autres de profiter de moi._

_Et la même question revient sans cesse._

_Etait-ce pour m'aider et me témoigner un semblant d'affection, ou pour me garder rien que pour lui, en petit prince égoïste qu'il était – et est toujours ?_

_Plus qu'un chien, beaucoup moins qu'un ami._

_Voilà ce que je suis._

OoOoO

Ils arrivèrent à la brocante dans l'après-midi, et Ludwig n'avait pas pu résister à sa légendaire curiosité, c'est pourquoi il se trouvait face à un sablier dont les grains dorés s'écoulaient lentement vers le haut.

-Amusant, décréta-t-il en se tournant vers un étalage de poupées vaudous.

Dorothéa avait depuis longtemps acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin, alors elle passait son temps à expliquer au prince à quoi servaient les différents objets.

-Oooh, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça, c'est la plus belle pièce que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie.

Louis regarda d'un œil interloqué l'horrible miroir que désignait la sorcière.

-Il s'agit d'un miroir qui montre ce que l'on désire le plus au monde.

Elle se plaça devant la glace.

-Par exemple, là, je me vois dans mon corps d'adulte.

Lisette poussa Dorothéa et se mit à sa place.

Elle vit Wilhelm en train de donner un grand coup de pied à Ludwig, une vision qui lui arracha un sourire.

Wilhelm s'approcha prudemment du miroir.

Ludwig se planta à côté de lui pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? aboya-t-il.

Will regarda attentivement.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la réalité, lui mort d'appréhension et Ludwig à côté de lui, le visage moqueur.

-Je… je ne vois rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il n'a aucun espoir, aucun désir. Tu es encore plus minable que tu en as l'air.

Ludwig s'éloigna, mais le reflet ne bougea pas.

Will regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui se passait dans le miroir.

* * *

A suivre! (prochain chapitre: "La princesse otaku")

Aloooors, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Will a vu dans le miroir??????

Laissez-moi des reviews, je sais bien que Ludwig Revolution n'est pas un manga très connu, ce qui fait qu'il y a peu de lecteurs pour ce genre de fics, mais raison de plus pour que celles qui lisent laissent des comm' ^^


	2. chapitre 2: la princesse otaku

Hello me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre^^

Il est plus long que le premier, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant (j'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews, mais j'ai eu droit à un câlin indirect de Chibi, alors je poste^^)

C'est à partir de ce chapitre que Will commence à en baver, mais pour l'instant, c'est bien innocent comparé à ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite ^^

**Disclaimer:** Louis et Will sont à Kaori Yuki.

**Note spéciale: **Et ouais, Naru, t'avais raison, c'est bien Ludwig que Will voit dans le miroir^^

Chapitre 2 : la princesse otaku

Will regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui se passait dans le miroir.

Bien que Ludwig se soit écarté, son reflet n'avait pas bougé.

Wilhelm observa avec horreur le reflet du prince s'approcher encore de son propre reflet, enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et effleurer sa tempe du bout des lèvres.

Will ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans émettre un son, comme un poisson rouge au bord de l'asphyxie.

Juste comme le reflet de Ludwig allait embrasser celui de Will, le valet ferma violemment les yeux et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Et vous, mon prince, que voyez-vous ?

Ludwig revint vers le miroir, poussa Will et regarda la glace d'un air hautain.

-Un… flacon rouge. Tenu par une fille plate comme une limande. Quelle horreur ! glapit Louis en se détournant.

Les trois autres s'entreregardèrent, puis Dorothéa eut une illumination.

-Quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on désire, le miroir nous montre ce qui va nous permettre de le découvrir.

-Je le savais, que ce type ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ! C'est ça d'élever un enfant comme un prince, s'exclama Lisette.

-Je suis un prince, objecta Ludwig.

-Si tu avais été élevé correctement, on n'en serait pas là ! continua la tueuse à gage.

Ludwig haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

-Il s'agit d'une princesse. Elle se trouve dans un château. Par la fenêtre , on voit une grande ville, avec un marché bizarre, expliqua-t-il.

-Ce ne serait pas ce château ? demanda Will en désignant une forme au loin.

-Hmm… sans doute.

-Parfait ! Il suffit d'y aller et de demander ce flacon !

-Tu prends cela très au sérieux, Will, persifla Lisette.

-Mais… c'est mon devoir, de m'occuper de mon maître ! s'expliqua le valet.

Il lui semblait qu'il ressortait cette excuse de plus en plus souvent.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, les quatre voyageurs étaient enfin arrivés à proximité du château. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite auberge où Ludwig paressa toute la journée pendant que Wilhelm allait glaner des informations au sujet de la princesse.

-Je me suis renseigné, mon prince : deux princesses vivent dans ce château, celle que vous avez vue dans le miroir et sa sœur. Elles s'appellent Amelia et Elizabeth. La première semble plutôt méfiante tandis que la deuxième est connue pour être assez naïve. Nous pourrions donc rencontrer Elizabeth pour qu'elle nous donne le flacon, après l'avoir pris à sa sœur. De plus, si elle vous plaît, vous pourriez l'épouser.

-Tu oublies le plus important.

-Une fois de plus, je me suis couvert de honte, mais… il s'agit d'un bonnet E.

-Parfait !

-Elle organise un bal ce soir et…

-J'irai, j'adore les bals ! Tant de belles princesses rassemblées en un seul endroit !

-Euh… il y a juste un léger problème, mon prince… La princesse est… comment dire… une otaku.

-Une otaku ? répéta Ludwig.

Wilhelm piqua un fard et parla le plus vite qu'il put pour dire :

-C'est-une-fan-de-yaoi-et-le-bal-qu'elle-a-organisé-lui-sert-de-modèle-pour-son-prochain-dôjinshi-ce-qui-veut-dire-que-ne-sont-autorisés-que-les-couples-certifiés-gay.

La bouche de Ludwig forma un O.

-Ça complique tout… bon, on va faire comme si on était un couple.

Will sentit sa mâchoire inférieure toucher le sol, tant il était bouche bée.

-P-pardon ?

-Je ne vais pas laisser passer un bonnet E sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'une otaku ! Il n'y a pas que la beauté intérieure qui compte !

OoOoO

Ludwig était nonchalamment allongé sur le lit, dans sa chambre, à l'auberge, Dorothéa alanguie à ses pieds, Lisette était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre et Will enfilait à contrecoeur les vêtements que lui avait prêtés le prince.

-Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner si tu es habillé comme un manant !

Le valet marmonna quelque chose et boutonna son étrange pantalon de cuir.

Dorothéa apporta un miroir pour que les deux hommes puissent se regarder.

Ludwig était habillé comme d'habitude (entendez par là qu'il portait un short de cuir noir, une chemise serrante, des bottes lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, une ample cape rouge garnie de plumes noires, des gants, une ceinture cloutée à laquelle pendait son revolver), et Will, un peu plus sobrement (c'est-à-dire que lui ne semblait pas sortir tout droit d'un concert de visual rock), mais ses vêtements étaient vraiment plus classes qu'à l'ordinaire.

Will faillit s'étouffer de surprise en voyant dans le miroir le bras de Louis glisser autour de sa taille.

Dorothéa avait-elle acheté ce stupide miroir à la brocante, ou… ?

Non, c'était bien la réalité, Ludwig se serrait contre lui.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, imbécile ! Je vérifie qu'on est bien assortis ! s'exclama Ludwig en s'éloignant et en s'époussetant le bras avec lequel il avait touché Will.

-La princesse voudra sans doute que vous vous embrassiez… suggéra Dorothéa.

-ÇA, PAS QUESTION ! cria Lisette en pointant son canon sous le nez du prince.

-Mais je fais ce que je veux ! riposta Louis en rejoignant Wilhelm.

-Prince Louis, ne vous sentez pas obligé de…

-Obligé ?

-Mais oui, vous dites tout le temps que pour rien au monde vous n'embrasseriez un homme, alors…

-Un homme ? Où ça ? Toi, tu n'es que mon valet.

Will resta bouche bée à l'entente de ces mots.

Il ne savait pas s'il était vexé ou simplement peiné.

Il ne put pas pousser la réflexion plus loin, deux lèvres douces et tièdes s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Wilhelm s'immobilisa en sentant quelque chose d'humide glisser contre ses dents, comme pour en forcer le passage.

Et comme tout valet-qui-se-pâme-d'amour-pour-son-maître digne de ce nom, Wilhelm s'évanouit.

Il entendit la voix dure du prince dire « Quel abruti », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

Will fut réveillé par une vive douleur dans la mâchoire. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était par terre, là où Ludwig l'avait embrassé quelques instants plus tôt, et Lisette était à cheval sur son torse, ses genoux bloquant les bras du valet, le frappant de toutes ses forces.

Wilhelm ne trouva même pas la force de lui dire d'arrêter, ce ne fut que quand elle l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui cogner la tête contre le sol que la voix hautaine de Ludwig retentit :

-Si tu me le défigures, c'est toi que je déguise en homme pour m'accompagner au bal.

Lisette fit la grimace, puis se pencha pour parler à l'oreille du valet maltraité.

-Pourquoi quand _moi_ je t'embrasse, tu me repousses ? Je te déteste, stupide valet ! Tu te traînes comme un chien aux pieds du prince, tu mériterais que je te place une ou deux balles entre les yeux !

Will trembla en entendant ces paroles, et encore plus quand Lisette mordit son oreille.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre lui ?

Lisette se leva, décochant un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes du pauvre valet.

Dorothéa eut pitié de lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Heureusement que cette furie n'a pas abîmé mes vêtements, apprécia Ludwig, en piochant dans ses coffrets à bijoux.

Will ne se vexa même pas en entendant Ludwig s'inquiéter plus pour ses habits que pour lui.

En plus de dix ans, il avait pris l'habitude.

OoOoO

-Donc tu as bien compris ? Ne m'appelle pas « mon prince ». Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que le prince Louis traîne dans des bals de ce genre.

-Oui, mon prince, répondit docilement Will.

-Imbécile !

-Euh… pardon, L-Ludwig…

Le carrosse stoppa net et Will sortit précipitamment pour tenir la porte au prince.

-Imbécile ! répéta Ludwig sans aucune raison (ça lui plaisait de martyriser Will).

-Vous êtes prêt, Ludwig ?

-Tu dois me tutoyer, abruti !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Fais comme tu veux, imbécile, grommela Ludwig en remettant correctement sa cape et en plaçant un masque devant son visage.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte du château, et lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'entrer, Ludwig posa sa main sur la hanche de son valet, dans un geste purement possessif qui fit frissonner le principal intéressé (Will, vous l'aurez compris).

OoOoO

La salle de bal était magnifique. Les candélabres suspendus aux murs et au plafond se reflétaient dans le parquet parfaitement ciré, donnant l'impression que toute la pièce brillait de mille feux.  
Il y avait de nombreux miroirs qui agrandissaient l'espace, et une fresque au plafond donnait l'illusion que la salle de bal se prolongeait jusqu'au ciel.

Des tables chargées de nourriture et de boissons avaient été alignées contre le mur ouest, qui était en grande partie vitré (le coucher de soleil teintait la pièce de lumière rose parfaitement magnifique).

Une scène avait été dressée dans un coin de la pièce, où un orchestre jouait la musique la plus mélodieuse que Will eût jamais entendue.

Des chaises étaient disposées près des fenêtres, pour que les invités puissent se reposer.

Des couples virevoltaient au rythme de la musique et des domestiques slalomaient entre eux pour amener des verres de Champagne et des canapés aux invités.

Will resta bouche bée et Ludwig râla vaguement à propos du manque cruel de représentantes de la gente féminine.

La soirée allait être spéciale.

OoOoO

-Mais où est cette princesse ? pesta Ludwig en se posant sur une chaise. Et où est cet imbécile de Wilhelm ?

Quelque chose s'écroula aux pieds du prince, qui fit son plus beau visage dans le style « prince-orgueilleux-qui-se-demande-quelle-est-la-sous-merde-qui-a-osé-effleurer-le-bout-de-ses-chaussures ».

-Louis ! Sauvez-moi ! s'exclama Will (c'était donc bien lui) en se serrant contre le pied de la chaise.

-Plaît-il ?

-Empêchez-les de m'approcher !

Ludwig regarda les trois personnes que lui désignait son valet et qui visiblement comptaient s'intéresser de près à Will. De très près.

Le prince attrapa Wilhelm par le poignet et le tira de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur ses genoux.

-Il est à moi et à personne d'autre, dit-il d'une voix calme, tout en passant une main rêveuse dans les fins cheveux noirs.

Les trois importuns s'éloignèrent en râlant et Will fit mine de se relever, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le prince le retenait par les cheveux.

-Aïe ! Je savais que vous étiez sadique, mais c'est bon, là…

-C'est ma bague qui s'est coincée dans tes cheveux !

-Ça n'arriverait pas si vous évitiez de porter ces breloques !

Ludwig pointa le canon de son revolver entre les yeux de Will.

-C'est pas des breloques, d'abord !

-Mais aidez-moi à me détacher de là !

Ludwig retira sa bague et essaya de défaire les nœuds qui la retenaient coincée dans les cheveux noirs.

-Oh, et puis débrouille-toi ! Je vais finir par me casser les ongles !

-Mais mon prince…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! chuchota Ludwig, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Will.

En sentant le souffle chaud frôler ses joues, Wilhelm faillit perdre conscience à nouveau, mais il masqua sa gêne en se détournant pour dégager la bague.

-Voilà, Louis, je vous la rends, balbutia-t-il en tendant le bijou au prince, qui le récupéra et le replaça à son annulaire.

-Oooooh une demande en mariage, comme c'est romantique ! s'exclama une voix.

Will jeta un regard affolé au domestique qui avait dit cela.

-Hein mais non… bafouilla-t-il, rouge de confusion.

-Je vais appeler la princesse, elle va apprécier, continua l'homme.

-Mais enfin…

-Bien sûr, appelez la princesse ! dit Ludwig en tirant Will vers lui.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour que le bonnet F arrive jusqu'à lui…

Il embrassa de nouveau son valet, en s'exclamant :

-Bien sûr que je veux bien t'épouser ! Mon Dieu que je suis ridicule, continua-t-il tout bas.

La princesse arriva et Ludwig faillit en perdre la voix.

-Ecoute, imbécile, murmura-t-il à Will. On va continuer à faire le parfait petit couple pour ce soir, et demain, j'épouse le bonnet F.

-Elle s'appelle Elizabeth.

-Oui, si tu veux, souffla Ludwig d'un air indifférent, en dévorant la princesse du regard.

Elle était à l'égal de sa salle de bal.

Magnifique, scintillante, chaleureuse, lumineuse, accueillante.

Elle correspondait à tous les critères esthétiques de Ludwig.

Elle était blonde, riche et noble, de taille idéale, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'angle de vision du prince tombe naturellement sur son décolleté, elle était belle, la peau impeccablement lisse et blanche, la taille fine… et bien sûr, pour ne rien gâcher, elle faisait un bonnet F.

Seul défaut à noter… c'était une otakette.

-Bonsoir, messieurs, leur dit-elle.

-Bonsoir, princesse.

Le domestique qui avait appelé Elizabeth se chargea des présentations.

-Il s'agit de messieurs Louis et Wilhelm.

-Enchantée ! Alors, c'est vous qui avez demandé monsieur Louis en mariage.

-Mais non ! (*coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ludwig*)… euh, si.

Ludwig eut un demi-sourire en serrant son valet un peu plus contre lui.

Si son plan fonctionnait, il allait se marier avec cette splendide princesse.

-Vous êtes très beaux, tous les deux. Vous seriez de parfaits héros pour mon prochain dôjin ! Ooooh, oui !

Elizabeth fit une drôle de tête, plein de petites étoiles dans les yeux, un léger filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez.

-Une magnifique histoire, avec deux beaux amants qui s'aimeraient pour l'éternité !

-L'éternité, l'éternité… ça se pourrait que je le quitte dès demain, dit Ludwig.

Première phase du super-plan drague : faire comprendre à la princesse qu'il est potentiellement célibataire.

-Encore mieux ! Un couple d'amants qui s'aiment passionnément, au jour le jour, afin de ne jamais laisser mourir leur flamme !

Ludwig fit la grimace.

Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir épouser cette folle.

-Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose que vous détenez.

-Oooh… je vois.

Will se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir.

-J'ai toute une collection de cosplays qui pourraient très bien aller à monsieur Will : des petites robes gothic-lolita, des blouses d'infirmière, des accessoires de neko…

Ludwig eut un sourire satisfait.

Finalement, il allait bien s'entendre avec cette Elizabeth. Après tout, entre pervers…

Le visage de Will se décomposa.

Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se déguiser en neko !

-Ça pourrait certainement m'intéresser, mais… ce n'est pas ça que je cherche. Je ne peux pas en parler ici, mais si ça vous intéresse d'aider le plus beau couple d'hommes que vous ayez jamais vu, je loge actuellement dans l'auberge qu'il y a à cent mètres du château.

L'otaku fit un grand sourire qui signifiait clairement « j'accepte ! »

-Mais demain, c'est impossible. Après-demain, d'accord ?

Ludwig acquiesça et ajouta :

-Et puis, vous savez… j'apprécie aussi la compagnie de belles femmes blondes…

Deuxième phase du super-plan drague : faire comprendre à la princesse qu'elle est vivement appréciée (voire même plus…).

Elizabeth rougit bêtement et Ludwig enfonça le clou en déclarant :

-Surtout quand elles portent des costumes d'infirmière ! Will, viens, il est tard, on retourne à l'auberge.

Troisième phase du super-plan drague : se faire désirer en disparaissant au moment crucial.

* * *

Aloreuh vous en pensez quoi???

Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "le petit soldat de plomb". J'aime bien ce chapitre, c'est sur l'enfance de Louis...

Bon, je poste seulement si vous battez le record de reviews du premier chapitre (allez, trois reviews, c'est pas la mort TT)


	3. chapitre 3: le petit soldat de plomb

Hello hello!! Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai posté le troisième chapitre (je vois d'ici Naru me houspiller... "arrête de publier aussi vite, les lecteurs vont s'habituer, quand tu auras perdu ton rythme ils auront pris l'habitude et ils vont râler, le but c'est de les tenir en haleine, etc, etc" mais bon, on dit que le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y succomber. Je succombe, je poste, et j'assume^^)

J'ai reçu plus de trois reviews, et de trois personnes différentes (bah non **Zaza**, ça compte pas si c'est tout de la même personne^^ merci pour tes reviews^^)

J'espère que ça plaira tout autant que les deux premiers... c'est pas un chapitre très très drôle, en fait. Ludwig y est assez cruel, mais bon, tout le monde sait que c'est dans ses gènes (suffit de voir sa mère^^")

Chapitre 3 : Le petit soldat de plomb

Will rangeait la chambre (il y avait des douilles partout, résultat obligé suite à une bagarre avec armes à feu entre Lisette et le prince) tandis que Ludwig terminait de chasser le petit chaperon rouge (rien de tel que se mettre à dos une tueuse à gage pour se remettre d'une soirée bizarre dans l'unique salle de bal au monde peuplée exclusivement de mâles).

-Will, j'ai faim ! Trouve-moi un de ces gâteaux que j'ai goûtés pendant notre voyage en Orient.

Wilhelm fronça les sourcils puis se souvint du fameux voyage. Une excursion d'une semaine alors qu'ils étaient tous deux âgés de douze ans.

-Mon prince, ces gâteaux sont introuvables, par ici !

-Débrouille-toi pour m'en trouver un !

Will sortit de la chambre en se demandant où il pourrait bien dénicher une de ces pâtisseries.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Ludwig se prépara à se coucher (il était tout de même une heure du matin).

Il vérifia que Dorothéa était bien dans sa propre chambre (tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu, on ne peut pas comprendre à quel point c'est désagréable de trouver une mini-sorcière maso à cheveux bleus cachée dans son lit), puis commença à retirer ses nombreux bijoux et à les ranger dans les bons coffrets.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les trois cheveux noirs définitivement coincés dans sa bague. Il soupira, ôta l'anneau et le rangea à part. Il trouverait peut-être un moyen de l'arranger, il adorait ce rubis.

Il enleva sa dernière bague qui tomba au sol et roula jusqu'au lit de Wilhelm (nda : il dorment dans la même chambre pour que Will ne soit pas trop loin si Ludwig a soudain envie de le martyriser^^)

-Will, ramasse.

Puis, il se rendit compte que le valet n'était pas là.

-Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là (nda : mais c'est toi qui l'a viré !!)

Il se pencha pour ramasser le bijou et remarqua un objet brillant sous le lit de son valet, vaguement dissimulé sous des vêtements.

-Ah, il me vole mes bijoux, carrément. Dès qu'il revient, je le vire.

Il tendit le bras et ses doigts se posèrent sur la surface du petit objet. Il sortit sa trouvaille et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Il s'agissait d'un petit soldat de plomb, tout abîmé, habillé d'un costume de garde royal peint en or.

C'était visiblement un jouet très cher qui avait vécu au moins quelques guerres, et qui rappelait à Louis quelques souvenirs…

OoOoO

_Je ne supporte plus le visage souriant de cet imbécile heureux._

_Wilhelm._

_Un idiot, naïf, serviable, gentil._

_Je le déteste._

_Et en même temps, je veux le garder pour moi. L'user jusqu'à la corde._

_Il m'énerve à être éternellement gentil._

_Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le frapper !_

_Enfin…_

_D'ailleurs, où est cet abruti ?_

_Ça fait au moins… dix secondes que je l'appelle !_

_Qu'il est _lent _!!_

_-Oui mon prince, vous m'avez appelé ?_

_-J'ai faim. Trouve-moi un truc à manger._

_-Je vous ai déjà donné de la tarte aux pommes il y a cinq minutes !_

_-Immangeable. Normal, c'est toi qui l'as faite. _

_Cet ahuri baisse la tête._

_Il faudra que je pense à me procurer un fouet pour le forcer à obéir à la seconde…_

_Il doit y en avoir aux écuries…_

_-Trouve-moi quelque chose de comestible ou je te jette dans les douves._

_Wilhelm essuie rapidement ses yeux pour m'offrir son sourire le plus niais, avant de partir vers les cuisines._

_Pourquoi il a pleuré ?_

_J'ai rien fait de plus que d'habitude…_

_Je le suis, un peu malgré moi, jusqu'aux cuisines._

_Il ne sait pas que je suis là._

_-Mariella, dit Will d'une voix claire._

_La grosse cuisinière se retourna – je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'appelait Mariella._

_-Ah, c'est toi, mon petit Will ! Ça va ? Le prince ne te fait pas trop tourner en bourrique ?_

_Je grince des dents, mais reste caché._

_-Euh, non, ça va… il a faim._

_-Oh, mais tu lui as donné de la tarte il y a cinq minutes ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai goûté pour vérifier, elle était délicieuse !_

_Will se rembrunit._

_-Il n'a pas aimé. Je crois qu'il aimerait mieux quelque chose que tu as préparé, Mariella._

_Il essuie encore ses yeux._

_Une vraie fontaine, ce gosse._

_-J'ai justement fait un gâteau au chocolat._

_La cuisinière (c'est quoi déjà, son nom ?) coupe deux tranches de gâteau, en pose une sur une assiette et donne directement l'autre à Will._

_-Mange, tu l'as bien mérité._

_-Merci, murmure mon idiot de valet en l'engloutissant en une seule bouchée._

_Voilà pourquoi il prend toujours tant de temps à faire ce que je lui dis !_

_Il tousse un peu, visiblement il s'est étouffé en essayant d'aller vite._

_Quel imbécile._

_-Bon anniversaire, Will, dit gentiment la cuisinière. Ne mange pas trop vite, m'sieur Louis pourra bien t'attendre deux minutes, non ?_

_-Merci, Mariella, s'exclame Will en prenant l'assiette et en courant vers la porte._

_Je m'en vais pour ne pas qu'il me voie._

_Alors comme ça, c'est son anniversaire ?_

_Il aurait pu me le dire._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il me l'a dit._

_J'ai dû oublier._

_De retour dans ma chambre, je farfouille dans mes jouets pour trouver le plus minable._

_Un petit soldat de plomb estropié, dont la peinture dorée s'écaille._

_Il est tellement _hideux_ que je me demande ce que ce soldat fait dans mes affaires._

_Will entre dans ma chambre et pose l'assiette sur la table._

_-Voilà, mon prince. Du gâteau au chocolat fait expressément pour vous de la part de Mariella._

_-Il était bon ? je dis, en me tournant vers lui, les mains dans le dos._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Le gâteau ? Il était bon ? Je t'ai vu en manger, au lieu de me l'apporter._

_Wilhelm pique un fard._

_-C'est la première fois, d'habitude je viens tout de suite, excusez-moi…_

_-Bon anniversaire, pauvre abruti, je grogne en lançant le soldat de plomb droit sur sa tête._

_Il est tellement étonné qu'il n'arrive même pas à l'éviter. Après un « aïe » retentissant, il ramasse mon plus moche jouet et le sert contre son cœur en me remerciant._

_Il m'énerve._

_-Tu peux ramener le gâteau, je n'ai plus faim._

OoOoO

Ludwig regarda le petit soldat de plomb estropié.

-Il l'a gardé pendant neuf ans ? Mais quel abruti.

Le prince fut soudain secoué d'un rire nerveux, et il cacha son visage dans ses mains fines.

-Entre Julius qui garde une photo de moi dans un coffret et Wilhelm qui se trimballe mon soldat de plomb pendant neuf ans, je suis servi. Je suis entouré de crétins c'est pas…

Louis s'interrompit soudain.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle Will aurait pu garder ce jouet hideux.

-Mais quel con ! Quel crétin !

Louis mit le soldat dans la poche de son manteau et se déshabilla pour se coucher.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je sois plus gentil avec lui.

Il vit les trois cheveux emberlificotés dans sa bague et se sentit profondément irrité.

-Ou pas.

Il se coucha.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges, parfois merveilleux, souvent douloureux, et quand il se réveilla, il fut pris d'une envie d'_embrasser_.

Ce qui était très bizarre, vu qu'il s'embarrassait rarement de préliminaires.

Il se redressa dans son lit et vit un petit gâteau doré posé sur la table de nuit.

-Quel abruti, grommela-t-il en le mangeant.

Il était vraiment délicieux.

Louis se demanda vaguement si c'était Wilhelm qui l'avait cuisiné.

Comme cette tarte aux pommes, qu'il lui avait faite neuf ans plus tôt. Délicieuse, elle aussi.

Louis attrapa son revolver et tira en direction de Will – ou plutôt du mur près de Will.

Le valet se réveilla en sursaut et s'agita dans tous les sens.

-J'arrive tout de suite mon prince vous avez bien dormi vous avez faim je vais vous aider à vous préparer, dit-il à toute vitesse.

-Ta gueule tu m'épuises.

-Pardon. Oh, vous avez mangé ce gâteau. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver, mais finalement…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Viens ici.

Wilhelm s'approcha du grand lit.

Louis approcha sa main et la posa sur la joue de son valet.

Il l'embrassa doucement, un peu comme il avait embrassé Friederike.

Délicatement, de peur qu'il ne se réduise en poussière.

Wilhelm poussa un petit soupir incompréhensif lorsque Ludwig rompit le contact.

Louis resta pensif pendant quelques instants, puis se leva et ordonna à Will de l'habiller.

OoOoO

-Une journée à ne rien faire, tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, Will ? s'extasia Ludwig en déboulant dans la salle principale de l'auberge où Will terminait de manger son repas.

-Où étiez-vous, mon prince ?

-Dans la chambre. Les serveuses de cette auberge sont…appétissantes.

-Ça explique la trace de morsure dans votre cou.

-Tiens, oui… fit Louis en regardant son reflet dans la vitre.

Ludwig reporta son attention sur son valet et remarqua qu'il semblait triste.

-Mais c'est toi qui embrasses le mieux, se moqua le prince en plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Will qui ne comprenait plus rien.

OoOoO

Louis passa la journée à son occupation préférée : martyriser Will.

Et il avait une nouvelle technique, digne d'un gamin de cinq ans.

Il s'amusait à coincer son valet dans les coins sombres pour l'embrasser, le caresser, et écouter chaque fois son cœur se briser.

Dans le fond, il était jaloux.

Jaloux qu'un simple idiot de valet puisse être amoureux, alors que lui, lui ! le plus beau et le plus intelligent des princes ! n'aimait personne.

Il allait lui faire payer cet affront.

OoOoO

Will s'installa dans la salle principale, sous une fenêtre, pour recoudre sa veste que Lisette avait déchirée en essayant de l'assassiner (nda : mais si, quand il était tombé évanoui et que Lisette l'avait tabassé).

Il sentit une main glisser dans sa nuque, sur sa gorge, courir sur sa chemise, remonter vers son épaule, caresser sa joue…

Ludwig se tenait derrière lui, et, pour au moins la cinquantième fois de la journée, il était en train de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

-Mon prince…

-Tais-toi, dit-il d'une voix coupante.

-…

-Je te déteste, murmura Ludwig, la bouche contre l'oreille de son valet. Tu es tellement idiot.

-…

-J'ai beau te blesser, tu continueras à te laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis votre valet, articula difficilement Will.

Louis grogna et embrassa Wilhelm le plus violemment qu'il put.

Mais alors qu'il avait voulu le dominer, le soumettre à lui par se baiser, il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser, doucement, tendrement, de l'embrasser comme on embrasse son amant, et non pas sa victime.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Will.

-Finalement, je n'ai que toi, grommela-t-il à voix basse.

OoOoO

Ludwig se retourna dans son lit.

Il avait rêvé de Friederike.

Etrange.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé provenant du lit de Wilhelm.

Il savait que son petit manège le ferait pleurer.

C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais en même temps, ça l'avait tellement amusé de l'embrasser et de le caresser qu'il trouvait ces larmes purement vexantes.

Louis plongea sa tête sous son oreiller et se rendormit.

OoOoO

Ludwig ouvrit les yeux et sentit que quelque chose lui picotait la joue.

Il était couché dans un pré de bruyères.

Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette au loin.

-Iedike !

Il se leva pour rejoindre la seule princesse qu'il eût jamais aimée.

Friederike se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard hurlant de colère.

-Friederike ?

-Toi ! Tu es… tu es…

Elle courut vers le prince.

-Un IMBECILE !

Et il se prit la gifle la plus violente de toute sa vie.

OoOoO

-Quel rêve bizarre, marmonna Ludwig en enfilant sa chemise.

-Que voulez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner, mon prince ? demanda Will en ouvrant les rideaux.

-De la tarte aux pommes, dit distraitement Ludwig en vérifiant que le soldat de plomb était toujours dans sa poche.

-Ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Sans importance, marmonna Ludwig en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Will haussa les épaules et sortit.

OoOoO

-C'est toi qui l'as faite ? demanda Ludwig en inspectant les tranches de pommes parfaitement dorées.

-Non, mentit Will en donnant un bol de céréales à Lisette et une tasse de thé à Dorothéa.

Le prince mangea sa part de tarte en fixant Will du coin de l'œil.

Il mangeait silencieusement, tête baissée, tellement aplati sur sa chaise qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait préféré manger par terre.

Ludwig tendit la jambe et caressa la cheville de Wilhelm du bout du pied.

Le valet se contracta en rougissant, et sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre.

Il se leva pour débarrasser la table, puis sortit s'occuper des chevaux.

OoOoO

Elizabeth apparut dans l'auberge, habillée… d'une blouse d'infirmière.

Le plan de Ludwig avait fonctionné.

-Va dans la chambre, j'ai pas besoin d'un bourrin pour faire rater mes plans.

-Oui, mon prince, marmonna Will en partant.

-Votre ami pouvait rester, dit Elizabeth.

-Bonjour, princesse. Euh, ce n'est pas mon ami, ce n'est que Will.

-Ah mais je croyais que monsieur Will était votre…

Ludwig ricana.

-C'est mon esclave. Enfin, mon valet, si vous préférez. Je ne suis absolument pas gay – et même si je l'étais, je crois que j'aurais meilleur goût, mais là n'est pas la question – j'étais venu à ce bal pour vous rencontrer.

La bouche d'Elizabeth forma un O.

-Je suis le prince Ludwig. Je cherche actuellement une épouse digne de moi et si vous m'aidez, je pourrais étudier la possibilité d'un éventuel mariage…

-Avec Will ?

-Non, avec vous !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-De quoi ?

-De vouloir vous marier.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil.

La réponse lui semblait tellement évidente que c'en était ridicule.

-Oui !

-Moi, je ne pense pas.

-Donc, comme je disais : voulez-vous m'aider ? éluda-t-il.

-Bien sûr !

-Votre sœur détient une fiole rouge dont j'ai absolument besoin.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Ma sœur est partie avec toutes ses affaires.

-Où ça ?

-Dans la forêt. Amelia a toujours voulu pratiquer la magie, elle a rejoint un mage qui vit dans les bois.

Ludwig grommela quelque chose à propos des sorcières qui lui pourrissent la vie.

-Au revoir, dit Elizabeth en s'éloignant.

Ludwig l'attrapa par le bras.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous vous êtes habillée en infirmière pour repartir comme ça ? Restez, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses intéressantes qu'on puisse faire ensemble.

-Non, désolée. Je ne veux blesser personne.

Et, avec cette clairvoyance qu'ont les gens dont on pense qu'ils ne savent rien de la vie, elle désigna Will qui était caché dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

-Ce n'est que Will. Ça n'a pas d'importance, protesta Ludwig.

Elizabeth sourit tristement.

-Et puis, même si je suis perverse et otaku, je crois encore à l'amour. Alors non.

-L'amour. Quelle connerie.

-Vous aussi, vous aimez quelqu'un. Chez moi, on dit que les plus beaux rêves concernent toujours la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde. En plus, ça se peut pas que vous soyez pas un peu (même un tout petit peu) tsundere.

Ludwig relâcha le bras d'Elizabeth, sans demander de précisions sur le terme « tsundere ».

Il était ébahi.

Comment Elizabeth pouvait-elle savoir de quoi il avait rêvé ?

Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Iedike.

« Si à l'avenir tu es las de chercher des princesses, viens donc me voir. »

Etait-il temps pour Ludwig de rejoindre sa princesse… dans le monde des morts ?

* * *

Et... à suivre^^

Cette fic devrait faire environ (je dis bien environ, parce que même si j'ai déjà tout écrit, les chapitres ne sont pas délimités) sept ou huit chapitres, avec en plus un épilogue...

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews (comme toujours quoi... chuis tout le temps à mendier, moi xP)

**Note:** ChibiKitsu vient de m'apprendre un nouveau mot "tsundere". Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je l'explique: ça veut dire quelqu'un qui joue les durs mais qui dans le fond est très gentil (comme, pour reprendre l'exemple que Chibi m'a donné, quand Kanda fait de la méditation avec Lenalee (dans dgm, si vous connaissez^^), ou un peu comme Kuro-wanwan (dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle). J'ai pas d'autres exemples sous la main...)

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera (peut-être^^) "le mariage de Ludwig", mais c'est pas sûr...


	4. chapitre 4: le mariage de Ludwig

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus posté de chapitre sur cette fic --"  
Merciiii aux revieweuses anonymes (un grand waouh pour la review d'Alca^^) merci aux "habituées" (bah y en a qu'une^^ merci zaza^^) et aux nouvelles (je disais donc Alca et CaïN De Ludette)

Il va falloir attendre un peu pour la suite, parce que j'ai relu récemment et je me suis rendu compte que c'était bâclé au possible (ça ne m'arrive jamais de bâcler, d'habitude TT honte sur moi TT)

Chapitre 4 : le mariage de Ludwig

Louis regarda le plan qu'avait tracé Elizabeth, pendant que Wilhelm préparait les chevaux.

-TOI ! hurla Lisette en secouant Ludwig.

-Quoiiii ? demanda Louis d'une voix lasse.

-Arrête de jouer avec Will ! C'est MON jouet gentil.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est toujours à moi.

-Mais toi, tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Toi oui, peut-être ?

-Moi, je sais le consoler quand il est triste. Et ces derniers jours, il est toujours triste à cause de toi !

-Il n'a qu'à me le dire. Il est tellement idiot qu'il se laisse tout le temps faire.

-Mon prince ! s'écria Will, qui n'avait rien entendu. Les chevaux sont prêts, nous pouvons partir !

-Si tu pouvais crever sans que cela ne le tue aussi, je serais la tueuse à gage la plus heureuse de l'univers ! cracha Lisette avant de partir vers le carrosse.

OoOoO

Après avoir roulé toute une journée, Louis, Dorothéa, Lisette et Will s'arrêtèrent dans une minuscule auberge.

Ludwig ruminait depuis une journée.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir laissé filer Elizabeth !

Ce n'était pas très classe de dire ça, mais… il était en manque.

Dès qu'ils furent installés, Lisette et Dorothéa dans une chambre, Louis et Will dans une autre, le prince se mit en quête d'une fille quelconque à mettre dans son lit.

-Mon prince, vous devriez vous reposer… le voyage a été épuisant, suggéra Will avec son habituel sourire humble.

Ludwig sentit une vague de colère pure déferler en lui.

Il fonça droit sur Wilhelm, l'attrapa violemment par le menton et l'embrassa.

Il se serra contre lui rageusement en arrachant sa chemise.

Il y avait un monstre en lui qu'il devait exorciser, un mélange de frustration immense et de fureur, et visiblement le meilleur défouloir pour ce monstre restait Will.

-Mon prince… balbutia Wilhelm en essayant de se dégager.

Louis le poussa sur le lit, et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre, Will était attaché par les poignets au montant de bois sculpté du lit.

-Tais-toi. Depuis _quand_ les valets idiots, stupides, imbéciles, naïfs, indignes de confiance, désespérément gentils, inutiles et encombrants ont le droit de parler en présence d'un héritier royal ? gronda Ludwig. Ferme ta petite bouche abjecte une bonne fois pour toutes, compris ?

Le prince ouvrit de force la bouche de Will et fit mine d'attraper sa langue entre le pouce et l'index.

-Si je n'étais pas dégoûté à l'idée de toucher _ça_, je te l'arracherais, pour t'empêcher de dire des âneries.

Will était pétrifié d'horreur.

Il n'avait jamais vu le prince dans cet état.

-Tu l'as fait partir. Le coup du siècle. J'ai loupé le coup du siècle parce qu'un crétin de valet infichu de respecter les ordres se cachait dans l'escalier. Si tu m'avais obéi, comme tu es d'ailleurs censé le faire – dois-je te rappeler que tu m'appartiens et que donc, _par conséquent_ tu me dois l'obéissance ? – je disais donc, si tu m'avais obéi, le bonnet F ne serait pas parti, je l'aurais sans doute épousé et j'en aurais fini de cet absurde voyage. C'est entièrement de ta faute. Je pourrais te _punir_, pour ça…

Ludwig enfonça ses longs ongles dans les joues humides de larmes de Will.

-Tu peux bien pleurer, tiens ! Tu m'horripiles. Je déteste tout ce que tu es. J'aurais dû te faire écarteler, dès le jour où tu m'as enfoncé ce couteau dans le ventre.

Louis s'interrompit, haletant.

-Quand je te vois, j'ai juste envie de te _faire mal_. De te faire pleurer. De te faire regretter d'être né, autant que moi je regrette que tu sois venu au monde. Je… je…

-Détache-le tout de suite, dit la voix glaciale de Lisette.

-Et toi ! toi ! Ne fais pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour lui ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de me prendre ce qui m'appartient !

Lisette assomma le prince d'un coup de crosse.

OoOoO

-Fameuse crise d'hystérie, commenta Iedike quand Louis ouvrit les yeux.

-J'en ai marre de ces crétins. Il n'y a que toi qui ne m'énerves pas.

-Pareil.

-On était faits pour être ensemble, soupira Louis.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un imbécile. Tu fais souffrir les seules personnes qui te sont proches.

-Et alors ? Ce sont eux, les imbéciles. Pas moi.

Iedike rit doucement.

-Tu devrais être gentil avec ceux que tu aimes.

-Je n'aime personne.

OoOoO

Une sensation glacée réveilla Louis.

Will était penché au-dessus de lui, appliquant soigneusement un sac de glaçons sur le front du prince.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Louis en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Lisette vous a assommé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de vous.

« Comme toujours » songea Ludwig en ouvrant ses yeux bleu-vert.

-Tu es gentil.

-C'est bizarre, venant de vous, ça sonne comme un reproche.

Ludwig plaça sa main dans la nuque de Will et appuya un peu, pour rapprocher son visage.

Il l'embrassa doucement, un peu pour se faire pardonner.

-C'est pas grave, murmura Will. Je comprends que vous soyez énervé à cause de moi. Je… J'ai beau… avoir promis de faire de mon mieux, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave ?

-Ce qui vous a valu d'être assommé par Lisette. Je ne vous en veux pas…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ben… je vous pardonne.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton pardon, grommela Louis en se levant.

OoOoO

Amelia regarda d'un air sceptique l'espèce de play-boy qui semblait débarquer d'un concert de visual rock et qui parlait depuis une demi-heure de fioles rouges.

-Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en levant le menton, dédaigneuse.

-Parce que je suis le plus beau prince que tu aies jamais vu ?

Will suivait le dialogue depuis le début, et il était presque étonné de ne pas voir des éclairs jaillir dans tous les sens.

Ils se détestaient déjà.

-Non. Tu es très laid.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Ludwig, une main sur la poitrine, dans une mimique blessée.

-A l'intérieur, tu es aussi sale, hideux et puant que tu es beau en apparence. Tu n'es qu'un stupide prince égoïste !

Louis se sentit soudain très irrité par tous ces gens qui le traitaient sans cesse de stupide prince égoïste.

-Tu es comme les roses. Tu attires le regard mais tu blesses qui veut t'approcher.

La paupière de Louis fut secouée d'un léger tic.

Cette comparaison lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-En admettant que je sois comme tu dis, en quoi ça t'empêche de me donner ce flacon ? s'impatienta le prince.

-Il ne fonctionnera pas sur toi, c'est tout. Et même s'il fonctionnait, je ne te le donnerais. Je déteste les hommes aux cheveux longs. Ils me dégoûtent.

-C'est bizarre, cette phrase me dit quelque chose…

Louis réfléchit un peu pour se souvenir de qui aurait pu insulter ses cheveux.

-Iedike ? Ah, je comprends, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à te supporter.

Louis regarda plus attentivement Amelia et se rendit compte qu'elle était tout à fait semblable à Friederike.

-Moi, je ne comprends pas. Et je m'appelle Amelia !

-Ecoute, demande-moi ce que tu veux en échange de ce flacon. Je te donne mon valet, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Il est pratique, multi-fonctionnel et silencieux.

-Eeeh ! s'exclama Lisette. Je suis prioritaire !

Amelia leva un sourcil.

Ludwig ressemblait de plus en plus à une pub télé-achat.

-Je ne veux rien. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

Ludwig jeta un œil moqueur en direction du vieux mage chauve et bossu qui travaillait à l'écart.

-Tout, vraiment ?

-Si je te demandais de l'amour, tu serais incapable de m'en donner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai déjà aimé. Je peux sans doute le faire encore, tu lui ressembles tellement.

-N'importe quoi.

-Epouse-moi.

Will balbutia :

-Mon prince, vous êtes sûr ?

-Tu es moins bien roulée que ce que j'espérais, mais au moins, je suis sûr que tout est d'origine.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu n'es pas du genre à te faire opérer. Tu vaux plus que ça.

Amelia rougit, puis marmonna :

-Je veux une période d'essai de six semaines avant le mariage.

-Parfait, sourit Ludwig en lui faisant un baisemain un peu trop galant pour le personnage.

OoOoO

_Voilà._

_Ça y est._

_Le voyage est fini, on rentre à la maison._

_Je devrais être heureux, puisque prince Louis semble l'être._

_Mais je me sens triste._

_En plus, j'ai perdu le soldat._

_C'est peut-être un signe._

_Il est peut-être temps que je m'efface._

_Mais tant que le prince me ne l'ordonne pas, je reste._

OoOoO

_Voilà._

_Ça y est._

_Le voyage est fini, on rentre à la maison._

_Je devrais être heureux, puisque j'ai enfin trouvé une femme._

_Mais je me sens triste._

_Will n'a pas protesté, comme d'habitude._

_Il est tellement crétin qu'il ne réclamera jamais à garder ce qui lui est cher._

_Ou peut-être que je l'ai tellement blessé qu'il ne m'aime plus._

_Crétin._

_Quand on m'aime, ça doit être éternel._

_Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on a le droit d'oublier aussi vite._

_Je lui en voudrais presque, tiens, de me sous-estimer à ce point._

OoOoO

-Tu-es-un-crétin ! chantonna Friederike en faisant tourner un brin de bruyère entre son pouce et son index.

-Pourquoi tu hantes toujours mes rêves, toi ?

-Parce que tu es un crétin fini !

-Eh !Où est la frêle jeune fille que j'ai connue ?

-Elle t'emmerde, la frêle jeune fille. Tu le sais, que tu n'aimes pas Amelia.

-Je suis fatigué de courir les routes, c'est tout. Regarde, je suis tellement épuisé que j'ai été obligé d'embêter Will deux fois plus que d'habitude pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.

-Alors tu te maries pour échapper à l'ennui ?

-Elle te ressemble, tu sais.

-C'est traître d'épouser une femme parce qu'elle ressemble à celle que tu aimes. Tu vas t'amuser à briser le cœur des gens pendant encore combien de temps ? Tiens, depuis le début de la semaine, tu as déjà déçu quatre personnes au-delà du possible. Will, Lisette et Miss Otaku.

-Et la quatrième ?

-Moi. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Moi qui te croyais intelligent…

-Je _suis _intelligent.

-C'est pour ça que tu comptes te marier avec mon sosie.

-Tu préfèrerais que je te rejoigne ? demanda Louis, sincère.

-Je préfèrerais que tu ouvres les yeux, une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Tu crois qu'Amelia acceptera que je la trompe, si je croise une fille mieux proportionnée ?

-Des fois, je me demande ce que Will te trouve. Il est courageux, le pauvre. Supporter un pervers pareil pendant dix ans, admettre sans broncher le fait qu'il ne soit rien à tes yeux, et pire : se démener pour te trouver une épouse, alors qu'il est raide dingue de toi.

-Will est idiot. Je ne peux rien pour lui.

-Si. Tu peux éviter de le faire souffrir.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Ludwig et sa fiancée arrivèrent au château (où Amalberga régnait en tyran durant l'absence de son fils « Lou »)

-Elle est… plate, constata Amalberga d'une voix où se mêlaient incompréhension et inquiétude quant à la santé mentale de son fils. A ce compte-là, tu pouvais aussi bien épouser Julius.

-Mère ! s'écria Ludwig.

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, elle sera ta femme, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Bon courage, mademoiselle.

La reine s'éclipsa, prétendait devoir essayer le dernier lance-flamme que son armurière lui avait fabriqué.

-Ta mère est… bizarre.

-Le monde est bizarre, dit Louis, laconique.

Puis il repensa aux paroles d'Iedike et se tourna vers Will.

-Au fait, si ça t'embête que je me marie, tu peux partir.

OoOoO

_Hein ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Comment ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Je peux… partir ?_

_C'est un ordre ?_

_Je suis viré ?_

_Vraiment ?_

_Oh, je m'en doutais, mais…_

_Mais ça fait mal._

_Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru._

_Mais je veux rester, moi !_

_Je veux être votre valet, jusqu'à la fin !_

_Vous servir, toujours, comme je l'avais promis !_

_Ne me laissez pas, mon prince._

_Ne me dites pas que je peux partir._

_Parce que si vous ouvrez la cage, mon cœur partira, même si moi je veux rester._

_Si vous me laissez le choix, je ne peux que partir._

_Ne me laissez pas tout seul…_

OoOoO

-Oh, tiens, le voilà ton stupide flacon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ludwig en prenant la petite fiole rouge.

-A quoi cela te sert-il de le savoir ? Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec toi.

Louis fut tenté d'ouvrir le flacon et de boire son contenu, mais la possibilité d'être _déçu_ l'empêcha de le faire.

Il mit le flacon dans un tiroir en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Il regarda sa fiancée du coin de l'œil et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire la plus monumentale erreur de sa vie.

OoOoO

-Tu vas où comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda Dorothéa en apparaissant devant Lisette.

-Je me tire d'ici, bougonna la tueuse à gage. Tous ces idiots m'énervent. Et toi, tu vas où ?

-Bah, il y a ce mage, qu'on a rencontré dans la forêt… je pense qu'il pourrait peut-être m'accepter comme disciple…

-On dirait bien que l'aventure est finie. On part tous d'où on était venus.

-Ouais.

OoOoO

_Tant pis._

_Tant pis._

_J'aurais tout enduré pour rester auprès de vous, mon prince. Vos bizarreries, vos perversités, votre sadisme, vos moqueries._

_Tout._

_Mais pas ça._

_Pas ce ton anodin pour me dire que je ne vous suis plus utile._

_Je n'ai que ça, moi. Vous être utile._

_Ça et le soldat de plomb._

_Mais j'ai perdu les deux._

OoOoO

-Will ? C'est toi ?

-Oh, Lisette… souffla Will en se retournant.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge le rejoignit.

-Tu fais quoi sur les routes à minuit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'en vais.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de raison de rester. Je ne t'aurai jamais pour moi et je suis trop en colère contre Louis pour pouvoir le tuer. Je vais partir le plus loin possible. Il paraît que le prince Balduin cherche un garde du corps pour son gecko léopard… Ah, et Dorothéa est partie chez le mage…

-Je sais, je l'ai croisée.

-…

-A la prochaine.

Lisette sourit faiblement.

-Non, Will. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Tu es devenu courageux comme un chevalier, comme tu me l'avais promis, mais… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes.

-Quelle importance, murmura Will.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes par dépit, Will.

-Adieu, alors.

-Adieu.

-Et sans rancune ?

-Tu es le meilleur type que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Will serra son amie d'enfance dans ses bras, puis la quitta et partit à pied, les mains dans les poches, sans rien d'autre que son dépit, sa tristesse et sa détermination à se trouver un autre foyer.

OoOoO

-Réveille-toi, Louis ! s'écria Iedike. Réveille-toi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!

-Friederike ?

-Ne laisse pas partir ceux qui comptent pour toi !

-Mais tu es déjà morte…

-Ouvre les yeux !!!!

* * *

Des reviews?? Non?? Tant pis TT

Chapitre suivant: Sans toi (j'aime bien cette formule^^ je m'en ressers d'ailleurs pour une autre fic en cours d'écriture^^) l a torture de Ludwig commence... maintenant! Nyark nyark^^


	5. chapitre 5: Sans toi

Haloha (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit^^)  
Moi-je-suis-en-vacanceuh!! (vive la Belgique!!)

Merci pour les reviews! Merci Ayionna, CaïN De Ludette, zaza, Fyekawai (j'adoooore ton pseudo^^), Toraudewa, et tous ceux/celles que j'aurais oubliés^^  
Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont mis en alerte, ou dans leurs favoris!! (je me sens dans un jour faste, je remercie tout le monde, merci mme la ministre de l'enseignement de me donner des vacances, merci le soleil de briller malgré les vaux de mars, merci Tim Burton d'avoir fait Alice in Wonderland, merci mon prof de math de pas m'avoir donné de devoirs pour la rentrée, merci Kaori Yuki de faire des mangas géniaux qu'on peut adapter en fics yaoi, merci le monde de tourner quand même malgré tout...)

Bon. Le délire de minuit est fini (quoi?? il est déjà tout ça??), je vous laisse lire.

Note: Il y a pas mal de passages en italiques, qui sont donc des POV (point of view, pour les ignares^^). Je ne précise pas qui est le narrateur, ça me semble suffisamment clair... Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 5: Sans toi

Ludwig se réveilla.

A ses côtés, sa fiancée qu'il ne pouvait toucher sous peine de se faire menacer de castration… il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'épouser une sainte-nitouche pareille.

Le soleil filtrait entre les rideaux.

-Wilhelm ! Amène mes vêtements ! cria-t-il en sortant du lit.

Le silence lui répondit.

Il entra dans la chambre du valet.

Elle était vide et impeccablement rangée.

Il n'y avait rien, pas même une lettre d'adieu.

OoOoO

_Je me sens comme le jour où j'ai appris que Will allait être mis à mort._

_Cinquante pourcents de « ah bon ? »_

_Cinquante pourcents de « tant pis. »_

_Et sans doute deux, trois petits pourcents de « pourquoi ? »_

_Je me marie dans six semaines._

_J'ai d'autres choses à penser._

OoOoO

-Oh, cette petite Lisette aussi est partie ? C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien, soupira Amalberga. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as renvoyé Wilhelm, Lou.

-Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé.

-Si. Tu lui as dit « si ça te fait trop souffrir de me voir me marier, tu peux partir ». Je t'ai entendu.

-Oui, ben, c'était pour être… tu sais… gentil.

-Mon pauvre Lou, quand on veut être gentil avec quelqu'un, on ne lui dit pas des mots aussi blessants. Tu es vraiment pire qu'un enfant.

OoOoO

-Et voilà ! Tu es content ?

-Tais-toi, Iedike. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de ce crétin.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi gentil avec moi, et aussi horrible avec Will.

-Arrête de me parler de lui.

-Mais de quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux embrasser.

-Tu ne sais pas plus que moi. Tu n'en sais rien.

OoOoO

Le matin du dernier jour des six semaines d'essai, Amelia bloqua Ludwig avant qu'il sorte de la chambre, pour lui parler.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir t'épouser. En fait, je suis certaine du contraire.

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui repousse les gens, pas l'inverse.

-Ben faudra t'y faire, je ne suis pas comme le commun des mortels.

-Ah.

-Tu es vraiment… trop bizarre.

-On dit pervers, d'habitude.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Depuis que tes trois amis sont partis, tu manges moitié moins, tu ne sors plus pour draguer, tu es moins moqueur et tu parais tout le temps ailleurs. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me marier à un zombie qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Adieu.

Elle sortit.

-Un zombie qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut… répéta Louis, abasourdi.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du changement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… murmura le prince en ouvrant un tiroir.

Il en sortit le flacon rouge.

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas être plus déçu que maintenant.

Il en but la moitié, et le liquide lui brûla la gorge si violemment qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. La potion lui broyait les côtes, enserrait son cœur, et il pleurait, pleurait, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il se sentait incommensurablement triste.

Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'aux appartements de Julius, pour lui demander conseil.

Julius observa attentivement ce qu'il restait de potion et déclara :

-Ce produit sert à nous rendre triste quand on est loin de la personne qu'on aime, et heureux quand on en est proche. Tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette personne, pour que ça fonctionne à ce point alors que tu n'en as bu que la moitié…

-Iedike… murmura Ludwig, entre deux sanglots.

-Impossible, ça ne fonctionne pas pour les morts. Hum, vu la violence de ta réaction, ce doit être quelqu'un que tu connais depuis très longtemps.

-Euuuh… non, je vois pas…

-Mais, ça me semble évident : Will !

-Wilhelm ?!

-J'en suis quasi-sûr.

-Mais je sais même pas où il est !

-J'aurais pu te faire une boussole magique, mais j'aurais eu besoin d'un de ses ongles ou un cheveu.

-C'est impossible que ce soit… Will.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

-De toute façon, je ne collectionne ni ses ongles, ni ses cheveux… attends deux secondes…

Ludwig s'éclipsa et revint avec une bague de rubis.

-Ce crétin m'a gâché ma plus belle bague, content que ça serve à quelque chose.

-T'es pas crédible en prince sadique quand tu pleures.

-Je ne pleure pas ! Prince Ludwig ne pleure jamais ! se récria Louis.

-Mais oui, ironisa Julius. Tu es juste très enrhumé et tu as de la morve qui te sort des yeux.

Ludwig poussa un grognement exaspéré.

-Ça va me prendre une ou deux heures. Tu ferais bien de faire un tour pour te changer les idées, suggéra Julius. Quand je suis triste, je prends mon cheval préféré et je pars galoper pendant des heures. Après, ça va toujours mieux !

Ludwig posa un regard surpris sur le jeune garçon.

Il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout pour lui.

-Mrsss… c'est gentil… marmotta Louis en sortant.

OoOoO

_J'ai… mal._

_Mal._

_Il n'y a pas d'autre mot._

_Ce crétin de Will a dû ressentir la même chose en portant ces cercles de fer, quand j'étais changé en grenouille._

_Et dire « ce crétin de Will » me fait encore plus mal._

_Quand je pars trop au nord, je sens presque que j'étouffe, que je suffoque de douleur._

_Ce qui veut dire qu'il est au sud._

_Où est-il parti ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le chasser ?_

_Iedike a raison, c'est moi le crétin._

_J'ai si mal._

OoOoO

-Euh… fit Julius en regardant Ludwig s'apprêter à partir, la boussole magique en main.

-Quoi ?

-Cette potion est très instable… si tu fais tout de travers, tu risques de… mourir.

-« Tout de travers » ?

-Euh… cette potion fonctionne en deux étapes : la première, celle que tu subis actuellement, permet de retrouver la personne aimée.

Ludwig grimaça.

Dans sa tête, « Wilhelm » n'allait toujours pas avec le verbe « aimer ».

-La deuxième étape démarrera quand tu auras retrouvé Will. Si tu réussis à le convaincre de rester avec toi, le produit fonctionnera comme un philtre d'amour et… enfin bon, tu as compris. Si par contre tu te débrouilles pour le faire fuir ou le blesser, ce sera le phénomène inverse. Tu auras une semaine pour te faire pardonner, ou la potion va te ronger de l'intérieur et t'ôtera la vie.

-Merde.

-Euh… j'ai déjà entendu des formulations plus poétiques, mais en gros, c'est ça. Ah, aussi… approche ta tête.

Ludwig se pencha et Julius posa sa main sur son front.

Il marmonna quelque chose, puis sourit.

-Si tout le royaume te voit en larmes, tu risques de perdre de ta crédibilité.

Louis essuya les dernières larmes qui baignaient son visage, puis monta sur son cheval, et partit vers le sud.

OoOoO

_Je devrais peut-être aller chercher du travail chez la princesse Elizabeth. Elle avait l'air plus civilisée que le prince._

_Mais c'est tellement loin !_

_Et je suis à pied._

_J'y serai peut-être dans une semaine…_

OoOoO

_Mon Dieu que ça fait MAL !_

_Je devrais peut-être me jeter d'une falaise, ce serait plus simple et je pourrais revoir Iedike._

_Ah, bah, quand on parle du loup…_

OoOoO

-Je t'_interdis _de te tuer ! dit Friederike en apparaissant.

-Pourtant, te rejoindre est la seule chose à faire. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi… la princesse otaku l'a dit : quand on fait un rêve, c'est toujours à propos de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ! objecta Louis.

-Mais quel crétin ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué que le sujet de tes rêves était toujours Will ?

-Mais je n'aime _pas_ Will.

-Râââh ! Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te flanquer la raclée de ta vie ?

-Le fait que tu sois immatérielle, sans doute.

-Tu es comme cet imbécile de Barbe Bleue, qui cachait qui il était derrière sa barbe !

-Je n'ai pas de barbe.

-Non, mais tu te caches derrière tes sarcasmes.

-Je ne suis pas sarcastique !

Iedike renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu cours après Will, alors.

-…

-Parce que… parce que tu l'… dit Iedike, comme un professeur qui tente de donner des indices à un élève particulièrement ignare. Mais fais un effort ! Parce que tu l'aimes ! C'est si dur à dire ?

-Je cours après Will, comme tu dis, pour arrêter les effets stupides de cette potion idiote. Amelia avait raison, elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi, elle est complètement détraquée.

-Quel cynisme. Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des idioties toute la journée ?

-Disparais.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'épuises. Disparais de ma vue.

Iedike croisa les bras, vexée, et s'évapora.

Ludwig soupira et prit de la vitesse.

OoOoO

_Ça fait des jours et des jours que je marche. Je suis épuisé._

_N'importe qui d'autre aurait pioché dans les trésors du château pour avoir suffisamment d'argent pour survivre un peu, et moi, comme toujours, j'ai choisi la mauvaise option._

_En fait, c'est vrai. Je suis un crétin._

_Je vais m'arrêter un peu, m'asseoir par terre pour récupérer._

_Les pavés de la place sont brûlants, chauffés par le soleil qui n'en finit pas d'être au zénith._

_Ah, les canicules, quelle poisse !_

_Je me demande si le nouveau valet du prince Louis se débrouille bien avec la crème solaire…_

_Le prince avait la peau très sensible…_

_Pourquoi je dis « avait » ? Il n'est pas mort._

_Enfin…_

_Pensons à autre chose._

_Il déteste avoir des coups de soleil._

_Pourquoi je pense à ça ?_

_Tiens, la chaleur me fait délirer, je le vois, à deux pas devant moi._

_Il a l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes._

_Ce n'est peut-être pas un mirage…_

_Je devrais peut-être l'aider. Il a vraiment l'air paumé._

OoOoO

_Il est là ! _

_Ici !_

_Quelque part dans cette place surpeuplée !_

_La boussole ne m'est plus d'aucun secours, je suis tellement près de mon but qu'elle tourne en rond._

_Reste à savoir où il est, parmi cette foule._

_Je sens qu'il est tout près, on dirait que ma poitrine se gonfle de joie, j'ai chaud, je transpire, j'ai les mains moites et…_

_Ah, non, les trois derniers symptômes, c'est à cause de ce putain de soleil._

_Heureusement que ce petit con de Julius m'a fait ce sort ou je ne sais quoi, parce que sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais inondé la place avec mes larmes._

_C'est idiot de penser ça, d'habitude, c'est tout le temps Will qui pleure._

_Mais qu'il me manque, ce crétin._

OoOoO

Will se leva et s'approcha de Louis, jouant des coudes pour fendre la foule.

Il attrapa sa manche en murmurant :

-Mon Prince…

A cause de la crasse accumulée sur son visage, Louis ne le reconnut pas.

-Tire-toi de là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des mendiants.

Will écarquilla les yeux, relâcha le prince et s'éloigna en courant.

Il entendit à peine le hurlement de douleur derrière lui.

OoOoO

_Une pointe acérée._

_Non. Une lame._

_Glacée._

_Foudroyante._

_Une lame qui perce la peau, qui déchire la chair, qui tranche les os._

_C'est ça que j'ai, enfoncé dans le cœur._

_Je hurle, parce qu'il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire._

_Je me sens tomber, doucement._

_Je ressens chaque minuscule souffrance de la vie ordinaire._

_Le frottement de l'air me lacère la peau._

_Le froissement du tissu de mon manteau me broie les os._

_Le léger choc de la poussière qui se soulève et retombe me bombarde de douleur._

_Le soleil me fait suffoquer._

_Et le choc sourd des pavés brûlants émiette mon squelette._

_Tous ces gens qui se pressent autour de moi en marmottant qu'il faut appeler un médecin me déchirent les tympans._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau maléfice ?_

_Je me sens comme une minuscule chose, fragile, écorchée vive, pour qui chaque petit mouvement du monde est une souffrance indicible._

_Non ! Que personne ne me touche !_

_Une vieille dame inquiète effleure ma joue, déchirant mes chairs au passage._

_Un homme vérifie mon pouls à mon poignet, et c'est comme s'il me cassait les os._

_Ma voix retentit, trop forte pour ce que mes oreilles peuvent tolérer._

_« Laissez-moi partir »_

_Dans le ciel, je vois Iedike qui secoue doucement la tête d'un air navré, puis me désigne la direction que le mendiant a prise tout à l'heure._

_Je me relève péniblement puis m'éloigne en titubant vers mon cheval._

_Ne pas crier._

_Ne pas hurler de douleur._

_Ne pas pleurer, non, surtout ne pas pleurer._

_Mais déjà, une larme roule sur ma joue, brûlant mon visage comme un acide._

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Comment ai-je pu confondre Will avec un simple mendiant ?_

On approche de la fin, lentement mais sûrement... deux ou trois chapitres, puis un épilogue... mais il se peut que le découpage en chapitres soit modifié, et que ce soit plus court... je ne suis pas encore décidée^^

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne vous dis pas le titre du prochain chapitre (sinon, ça va vous gâcher toute la surprise^^)

Des reviews??? S'il vous plaîîîît!!!! J'ai passé une semaine à remanier toute la suite de mon texte pour que ça ne soit pas trop bâclé, et j'ai tellement travaillé le côté "magique" que c'en est presque de la Fantasy, donc... s'il vous plaît, remerciez-moi pour mes efforts!! (je HAIS retravailler un texte. Je préfère le taper directement sans réfléchir. Parce que si je retravaille, je finis toujours par être déçue du résultat et tout jeter à la corbeille -_-")


	6. chapitre 6: la mort de Ludwig

Comment dire... ce chapitre est court. Horriblement court. Dramatiquement court. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de faire si court. Je vous conjure de me pardonner. Cela me semblait beaucoup plus long, dans mon cahier.... ça doit être à cause des ratures (ça prend plein de place, ce genre de trucs...).  
Ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, non plus...  
Désolée d'y revenir, mais si vous le trouvez trop court ou pas assez travaillé, je peux le refaire. Je me suis tellement concentrée sur le chapitre suivant que j'ai oublié celui-ci.  
On va dire que c'est une transition.  
Ouais! Cool, j'ai trouvé une excuse^^ (merci pitits lecteurs assidus^^)

Alors, les remerciements d'usage vont à: **Zaza**, **Ayionna**, **CaiN De Ludette**.... et c'est tout. Aurais-je perdu des lecteurs ? o0 Si c'est le cas, pliiiiiiiize dites-moi pourquoi vous reviewez pluuuuuuus TT

Chapitre 6

La mort de Louis

Wilhelm courait depuis des jours lorsqu'il arriva enfin au château de la princesse Elizabeth.

Il n'en revenait pas que le prince Ludwig ait pu le traiter de mendiant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à des compliments, ou à une phrase du style « oh, mon Wilhelm, je te retrouve enfin », mais bon… ça en choquerait plus d'un de se faire traiter de mendiant par l'homme qu'on aime.

Will essuya consciencieusement son visage, puis entra dans l'enceinte du château.

OoOoO

Louis avait bien vite renoncé à voyager à cheval, chaque choc de l'étalon se répercutant en dix mille douleurs insoutenables dans chacun de ses nerfs.

Chaque jour qui passait aggravait sa souffrance.

Ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'une lame plantée dans sa poitrine était devenu une sorte de liquide glacé qui coulait doucement dans ses veines.

Cinq jours étaient passés et Louis désespérait de retrouver Wilhelm.

Ce jour-là, Iedike apparut devant Louis.

-Le crétin veut-il un peu d'aide ?

-Va crever. Je règlerai mes problèmes tout seul.

-Je ne relèverai pas le « va crever ». On va dire que tu as dit ça sous le coup de la douleur. Je sais où est Will. Je peux t'y amener. Je te rappelle que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

-Pourquoi tout le monde met toujours tout ce qu'il a à ma disposition alors que je ne rends rien ?

-Parce que c'est un honneur pour les crétins d'aider le prince des crétins. Alors ? Tu acceptes mon aide ?

-Oui.

OoOoO

Ludwig atterrit juste devant le château de la princesse otaku.

-C'est ici qu'il se trouve, dit Friederike.

Ludwig ne répondit pas, il crachait du sang derrière un buisson.

-Mais je crois que mon aide a déréglé le produit que tu as bu…

-Plaît-il ? Il ne peut pas être plus déréglé que ça.

-Euh… Comment dire… quand j'aide un humain par magie, ça retire deux jours de son espérance de vie.

-Deux jours !

-Ne hurle pas comme ça ! Va chercher Will…

-Il me reste même pas un jour à vivre et elle me demande de ne pas hurler ! marmonna Louis d'une voix éteinte en entrant dans le château.

OoOoO

-Wilhelm ? Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Will lâcha la vaisselle qu'il était en train de faire et suivit Elizabeth.

Ils allèrent dans la salle du trône, et là, Will vit…

-Prince Louis ?

-Wilhelm… articula le prince avec peine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demanda Will en jetant un regard interrogatif du côté d'Elizabeth.

-Je… te cherchais.

-Ah.

Louis plongea la main dans sa poche avec difficulté, et en tira quelque chose.

Will fut tellement intrigué par les grimaces de douleur du prince qu'il ne vit pas ce que Ludwig lui lança à la tête.

-AÏE !!! Si vous êtes venu uniquement pour me lancer des pierres, je…

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant le soldat de plomb.

-Mais…

-C'est un ami à moi qui voulait le rendre à… une personne qui lui manque beaucoup. Vous voyez ?

Will fronça les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre.

-Ah, oui. Je connais cette personne. Je le lui remettrai.

-Vous croyez qu'il acceptera ?

-Accepter quoi ? répéta Will, intrigué par ce petit jeu.

-Les excuses de mon ami.

-Mon ami n'est pas rancunier, d'habitude. Mais franchement, je n'en sais rien.

-Ça m'arrangerait plutôt que vous le sachiez, car mon ami risque de mourir.

-Mourir, vraiment ? marmonna Will en grattant de l'ongle une saleté sur le soldat.

-Il souffre mille douleurs depuis que cette personne est partie.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas gardée auprès de lui, alors ?

-Parce que c'est un crétin ? supposa Louis.

-NON ! hurla Will. C'est trop simple, ça ! Je ne peux pas tout pardonner soi-disant parce que vous êtes un crétin !

Le regard de Ludwig se fit soudain très lointain, et il tomba lentement.

* * *

Et voilà... je me sens mal à l'aise de vous laisser dans un moment pareil...

Allez, si j'ai une review en plus de celles de zaza, Ayionna et CaiN (qui n'y manqueront pas... du moins je l'espère ^^""), je poste la suite dans pas trop longtemps, pour pas trop vous faire stresser (hein oui que je suis gentille ? ^^)

**Ludwig:** Je suis.... mort.

**Yosshi: **Je te jure que je t'aime! C'est pas contre toi! c'est pour l'histoire!!!

**Will: **Il est... mort.

**Lisette: **Cool!!!


	7. chapitre 7a: l'acte sacré des appelants

Pour de diverses raisons, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de taper ce chapitre... alors je vous le poste en deux parties, pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps^^

Merci à toutes et à tous (?), j'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à chaque review anonyme (il est tard, je dois dodo parce que sinon demain je vais avoir la tête dans le c**), mais je vous rassure, Will ne deviendra pas nécrophile^^ (rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons, tiens... brr)

Bonne lecture, et désolée pour la courteur...

**Chapitre 7 : L'acte sacré des appelants  
Première partie**

_C'est la deuxième fois que je meurs à cause de ce con. _

_Décidément, je le déteste vraiment._

OoOoO

Will se précipita vers le corps inerte de Louis.

-Mon prince ?! Il… il respire encore… il…

Wilhelm se tut.

Le teint de Louis avait tourné au gris cendre et une lumière diffuse semblait provenir de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Une perle nacrée et lumineuse s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Mon prince !!

-C'est quoi ce raffut ? fit une voix claire en provenance de la porte.

-Amelia ? s'exclama Elizabeth. Tu n'étais pas censée, selon tes propres termes « ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison de fous » ?

-Je suis de passage, répondit Amelia avec un sourire crispé.

Elle adorait sa sœur. Mais il y avait un monde de différences entre elles.

-Je crois que tu n'épouseras jamais le prince Louis, dit Elizabeth d'une petite voix.

-C'est sûr, je l'ai envoyé paître. Je ne suis pas faite pour le mariage, de toute façon, et…

-Tu l'as… repoussé ? Tu as repoussé le prince Ludwig ? s'étonna Elizabeth. Bon, je l'ai fait aussi, mais moi, c'était pour pas briser le plus beau couple yaoï du siècle et… je m'égare…en bref, le prince est mort.

-Ah, c'était ça, ce cadavre… dit Amelia avec désinvolture, en désignant Ludwig, que Will serrait contre lui en écoutant les deux sœurs.

La jeune magicienne s'approcha et observa le prince inconscient, ainsi que la perle qui lévitait à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-Ça alors ! c'est la première fois que je vois une âme désincarnée !

Will fut ébranlé par ces quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui semblaient si graves.

-Visiblement, nous avons affaire à un cas… rare.

-Un cas rare… répéta Elizabeth. On parle bien du même type de cas rare ?

-Oui.

-YAOI EN FORCE ! s'écria Elizabeth en prenant une pose victorieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Will, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Il avait appris que Louis se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé derrière lui, il l'avait vu s'excuser puis s'effondrer, inconscient, il avait entendu Amelia dire que le mariage n'allait pas avoir lieu, il avait assisté à la désincarnation de l'âme du prince…le tout en quelques minutes. Son cerveau était submergé d'information, des milliers de mots sans aucun sens s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, et une phrase tournait sans cesse derrière son front.

Le prince est mort.

Mais quelque chose dans la voix d'Amelia lui disait qu'il restait de l'espoir. Un mince filet de lumière dans la nuit, mais un espoir quand même.

-J'ai donné la fiole rouge au prince, expliqua la magicienne. Ce produit a divers pouvoirs, et entre autres le pouvoir de mort.

Will tressaillit.

-Ce produit est très puissant. Il n'en existe aucun antidote. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort. Mais le prince est un cas particulier.

Will écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, douloureusement tendu vers elle, dans l'attente pénible d'une réponse, la confirmation qu'il n'espérait pas pour rien.

-Ce cas est très très rare. A vrai dire, c'est si rare qu'on n'en parle jamais. Si Elizabeth ne s'y était pas intéressée pour l'un de ses dôjin, je n'aurais jamais été au courant.

Elizabeth croisa fièrement les bras en énonçant deux mots :

-Ames jumelles.

-Ce sont deux âmes aux destins liés.

-Des âmes sœurs, supposa Will.

-Non. Les âmes sœurs sont faites pour s'aimer inconditionnellement, quoi qu'il arrive. Deux âmes jumelles sont simplement liées, par l'amour ou par la haine, mais ce lien est éternel.

-Des âmes jumelles ne peuvent être séparées, pas même par la magie, pas même par leur propre volonté, continua Amelia. Le produit de la fiole rouge était censé ôter la vie du prince. Mais il est l'âme jumelle de quelqu'un, et il ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vit encore, ou tant que l'autre ne l'a pas tué.

-Oui, c'est le destin des âmes jumelles. Mourir ensemble ou s'entretuer. Amour ou haine.

-Actuellement, prince Ludwig est une âme entre-deux. Ni mort, ni vivant. Cette perle est son âme, cristallisée entre ce corps et l'au-delà.

-Mais… de qui est-il l'âme jumelle ?

-Bah de toi, débile, s'exclama Elizabeth.

-…vous dites que nos âmes sont liées… pourtant, il est déjà mort, une fois.

Les deux sœurs s'entre-regardèrent.

-Il a été ressuscité par une amie. C'est pour ça que…

-C'est impossible. Sauf si c'est toi qui l'as tué. Puisque vous êtes liés.

Will ne dit rien. Donc, il était réellement lié à lui ?

Lien d'amour, ou lien de haine ? Il ne savait plus.

-Il va toujours rester entre-deux ? murmura le valet.

-Il existe un moyen de le sauver. Mais ce serait trop dangereux, pour toi, pour lui et pour toutes les personnes qui t'aideraient à le ramener.

-Ça veut dire que je ne peux rien faire ?!

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne fasses rien. Quand tu mourras, son âme rejoindra l'au-delà. Faire autre chose serait trop risqué.

-Je m'en fiche que ce soit risqué, s'énerva Wilhelm. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il y avait tant de détermination dans son regard que les deux sœurs n'osèrent pas le contredire.

-Euh… pour le processus de résurrection, il faut trois magiciens puissants, trois appelants et l'âme jumelle.

-Des appelants ? répéta Will.

-Trois personnes importantes pour l'âme entre-deux. Une personne qui l'a aimé, une personne qui l'aime et une personne qui apprendra à l'aimer. Il faut que les appelants aient un minimum de connaissance en magie.

-D'accord…

Wilhelm réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Vous, le mage de la forêt et Dorothéa, ça fait trois magiciens. Euh… pour les appelants… Julius, Iedike et… euh… les morts, ça compte aussi ?

-Oui. Si tu sais appeler leur fantôme, c'est suffisant.

-Il me faut une personne qui apprenne à l'aimer…

-Moi. S'il survit, je suis sûre qu'on deviendra de très bons amis… lança Elizabeth.

-Vous acceptez de m'aider ?

-Oui, répondirent les sœurs.

Will fixa le visage gris de Ludwig.

-On a combien de temps ?

-Plus tu prends de temps, plus ça deviendra dangereux… Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de ralentir le phénomène, mais en règle générale, après quatre jours, ça devient impossible de ramener l'entre-deux à la vie, expliqua Amelia.

Wilhelm se releva en portant la dépouille du prince, son âme désincarnée flottant toujours devant sa bouche.

-Je vais aller auprès du mage de la forêt, pour mettre le prince en sécurité et demander à Dorothéa d'appeler Iedike. Ensuite, je retournerai au palais trouver Julius.

-D'accord, acquiesça Amelia.

Ils préparèrent leurs chevaux et galopèrent vers la forêt.

OoOoO

-Il est encore mort ?! s'exclama Dorothéa.

-Il est… entre-deux, répondit Will.

-Je vais lui expliquer, murmura Amelia en prenant la sorcière à part.

-Tu vas vraiment le sauver ? chuchota Elizabeth. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait une raison.

-Je me suis fait une raison. Je ne l'aime plus. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser comme ça pour autant.

-Si tu rates, ce n'est pas seulement ta vie que tu risques. Ton âme se perdra dans les ténèbres.

-T'es quand même pas aussi maso que moi, si ? s'écria Dorothéa en venant vers lui. Tu comptes ressusciter au péril de ta vie un type qui n'arrête pas de te blesser ? Tu comptes _réellement_ lui pardonner tous les affronts qu'il t'a fait ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Will en détournant le regard.

* * *

Le titre est pas très clair, je sais, mais je trouvais ça classe...

Enfin bon, passons -__-""""

Des reviews?

(normalement, il me reste la 2ème partie de ce chapitre et un épilogue de pur fan-service (un petit lime que je peux éventuellement changer en lemon, si on me le demande^^ à bon entendeur, salut!))


	8. chapitre 7b: l'acte sacré suite

Bonjouûûûuur ^^ Comment que vous allez bien?  
Merci à tout le monde, je vous aime 3 3 3

Merci à **CaiN de Ludette **(fan de X? yep! Enfin... j'ai lu les cinq premiers grâce à la grande prêtresse des Clamp: Chibi^^), **Zaza**, **Ayionna **(désolée pour les explications ^^""" j'essayais que ça soit crédible, et donc fallait que j'explique un minimum... mais dès que je me mets à inventer un truc nouveau, je peux pas m'empêcher de broder tout autour, et de rajouter des tonnes de détails^^""""), **Fyekawai**, et bah ChibiKitsu et Naru, même si je suis pas contente que vous me laissez pas de reviews è.é

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... Naru-chan-sama (waii j'aime bien accumuler les suffixes honrifiques^^) m'a fait remarqué que mes exemples de tsundere au chapitre je sais plus combien (c'est fou comme je suis bien documentée sur ma propre fic^^) étaient totalement erronés... excusez-moi pour ces erreurs, mais je venais de découvrir le mot, donc... pour celles qui ne connaissent pas et cherchent à avoir de "vrais" exemples... vous pouvez chercher sur wikipédia (y a un article là-dessus^^)

Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas tout à fait (ils sont tous OOC, de Will à Louis en passant par Lisette et Julius) M'enfin bon...  
Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 7b : L'acte sacré des appelants (suite^^)**

-Il est encore mort ? s'exclama Dorothéa.

-Il est… entre-deux, répondit Will.

-Je vais lui expliquer, murmura Amelia en prenant la sorcière à part.

-Tu vas vraiment le sauver ? chuchota elizabeth. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait une raison.

-Je me suis fait une raison. Je ne l'aime plus. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser comme ça pour autant.

-Si tu rates, ce n'est pas seulement ta vie que tu risques. Ton âme se perdra dans les ténèbres.

-T'es quand même pas aussi maso que moi, si ? s'écria Dorothéa en venant vers lui. Tu comptes ressusciter au péril de ta vie un type qui n'arrête pas de te blesser ? Tu comptes _réellement_ lui pardonner tous les affronts qu'il t'a fait ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Will en détournant le regard. C'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie, mettre de côté ce que je ressentais pour m'occuper du prince. Je ne peux pas… au moment où sa survie dépend de moi… choisir de le laisser dans ce coma, simplement parce qu'il m'a un peu embêté.

-« Un peu embêté » ? Il passe son temps à te martyriser !

-Vous voulez qu'il meure ?

-Non ! Mais le danger est vraiment trop grand et…

-Si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterai pour toujours. Je vais chercher Julius. Dorothéa, j'aimerais que tu appelles Iedike.

-D-d'accord…

-Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile… mais c'est mon prince. Même si je ne suis plus à son service, je suis toujours lié à lui.

Son regard fuyait à nouveau.

-Aimer… le prince… n'est pas quelque chose de simple, ni d'heureux. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai renoncé à beaucoup de choses… Mais je ne renoncerai jamais à le voir vivant. Même de loin. Ne serait-ce que par devoir.

Il soupira.

-Voilà, je tombe dans le mélo, maintenant.

Dorothéa serra Will contre elle.

-Fais comme tu veux…

Wilhelm acquiesça sans bruit.

-Wilhelm, dit la voix rocailleuse du mage. Le palais du prince est si loin. Il te faudra plus de quatre jours pour y aller et en revenir. Je peux rallonger le délai. Figer le temps pour quelques jours supplémentaires. Si tu me donnes ton sang.

Will accepta.

La mage lui fit une entaille au doigt et traça un pentacle sur le front gris de Louis.

-Tu as douze jours.

Will hocha la tête et prit son cheval.

OoOoO

_Quelqu'un m'appelle._

_Oui, quelqu'un m'appelle._

_Mais je suis mort, non ?_

_La semaine est passée et Will ne m'a pas pardonné._

OoOoO

Une larme dévala le long de la joue de Will tandis qu'il galopait vers le palais.

Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner.

Pas encore une fois.

Pas toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps tout pardonner.

Alors il tentait de se persuader qu'il le faisait par devoir.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le sentiment de devoir qui lui retournait les tripes quand il voyait la peau grise du prince.

C'était l'amour, et il le savait, mais il ne le voulait pas.

Il voulait le haïr.

Mais galope-t-on aussi vite pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un que l'on hait ?

OoOoO

Lisette fut tentée de donner un grand coup de pied dans la tête d'Isolde, puis elle se dit que tuer le gecko du prince Balduin n'aiderait pas son karma.

Alors elle sortit en espérant qu'un ovni n'enlèverait pas Isolde le temps qu'elle se calme.

Un cheval passa au triple galop à côté d'elle, la faisant tomber, et, définitivement hors d'elle, elle sortit son fusil et tira dans tous les sens.

-Eh ! Toi, là, sur ton canasson débile ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Le cheval s'arrêta et un homme en descendit.

-Will ?

-Lisette…

-Tu pleures ?

-Lisette…

La colère de Lisette s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, douce et consolante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Le prince est… il est… mort…

-Sérieux ?

Elle eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

-Mais il y a un moyen de le sauver et… c'est très dangereux, mais… je vais le faire…

Lisette en resta muette.

-C'est pas juste. Tu l'aimes trop.

-Je sais…

-Ça va te détruire.

-Je sais…

-Depuis toujours. Tu meurs à petit feu.

-Je sais, je sais…

-Mais tu vas le faire quand même.

-Je voudrais le détester, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quand il se réveillera, je partirai, de toute façon. C'est juste que… c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça.

-…

-L'aimer de loin fait moins mal.

-… crétin.

Wilhelm sourit faiblement.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te soutenir. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans un moment pareil. Je t'aime bien, dans le fin fond de mon cœur de sadique…

-C'est gentil…

Elle disparut, puis revint, un sac sur l'épaule.

-Et Isolde ? murmura Will en reconnaissant le gecko qui rampait dans l'herbe.

-Ne me parle plus jamais de ce monstre.

OoOoO

-Maître Julius, Wilhelm veut vous parler, annonça Gretel de sa voix joyeuse.

-Wilhelm ? Ça faisait longtemps…

Le valet apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, épuisé par des jours entiers de trajet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le prince…

Julius se leva d'un bond.

-Si vous aviez le pouvoir de le sauver, vous accepteriez ?

-Evidemment !

-Vous l'avez aimé ?

-Tu es bizarre, Will… tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?

Le valet supplia presque.

-Vous l'avez aimé ?

-Oui…

-Venez avec moi. Prenez votre cheval.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma Julius.

Quelque chose lui disait que Ludwig avait été assez idiot pour laisser filer sa dernière chance…

-S'il vous plaît… Venez. Je vous expliquerai en chemin…

OoOoO

En revenant vers la forêt, Wilhelm vit des centaines de fleurs de bruyère volant dans les airs.

-Friederike…

Le mage de la forêt apparut.

-Dix jours… vous avez été rapides… apprécia-t-il. Nous allons pratiquer l'Acte Sacré dans la grande clairière.

Will conduisit les chevaux au bord du ruisseau, jeta un bref regard au prince dont les cheveux viraient peu à peu au blanc.

Il frissonna de dégoût et aida les autres à préparer « l'Acte Sacré des appelants ».

OoOoO

Les « magiciens » et les appelants » étaient disposés en cercle autour du corps du prince, qui était allongé sur le dos au centre de la clairière. Du côté de sa tête se tenait le mage, puis, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Julius, Amelia, Friederike, Dorothéa et Elizabeth.

Lisette était restée dans la cabane : elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister à la résurrection.

Will avait diverses veines tranchées et répandait son sang sur le sol selon les indications du mage de la forêt.

Il traçait un pentacle, reliant les « magiciens » entre eux, les « appelants » à la dépouille de Louis, et enfin, les « magiciens » aux « appelants ».

-Agenouille-toi du côté droit du prince, dit le mage.

Will s'installa à côté de Louis.

Il commençait à faiblir.

Il avait perdu tant de sang.

-De la pointe du couteau…

Will leva le couteau avec lequel il s'était taillé les veines.

-… entaille ta lèvre inférieure.

Wilhelm s'exécuta sans réfléchir, sentant à peine la douleur.

-Plante le couteau dans la terre, du côté de la tête du prince.

Will obéit.

-Pose tes mains sur sa poitrine.

Wilhelm tremblait tandis qu'il caressait le tissu de la chemise de Louis.

-Approche ton visage du sien. Laisse ton sang couler sur son âme.

Will se pencha, tout près, comme pour l'embrasser, et laissa quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine s'écraser contre la perle nacrée.

La perle vira au rouge vif et se mit à saigner abondamment.

Le sang bouillonnait et retombait sur le prince et sur Will, il prit feu et les flammes se propagèrent à tout le pentacle.

Les trois « magiciens » répétaient des incantations tandis que les « appelants » murmuraient le nom de Louis.

OoOoO

_Des voix m'appellent._

_Celle que j'entends le mieux est celle de Will…_

_Tiens, j'entends un autre bruit…_

_Les battements de mon cœur._

_Je vis ?_

OoOoO

Will se réveilla. Lisette était assise à côté de lui et nettoyait ses plaies.

-Tu es un crétin fini. Tu as failli mourir.

-Il est vivant ?

-Oui. Mais tu as failli mourir.

-Tu crois que je dois aller le voir ?

Lisette suspendit son geste.

-Je pensais que tu allais partir.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

-Va le voir. Il dort encore. A son réveil, vous vous expliquerez.

Après avoir serré Lisette dans ses bras, Will se précipita auprès de Louis.

Il était couché dans un lit, pâle parmi les couvertures rêches.

Sa peau était redevenue blanche, et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau roux.

-Il va bientôt se réveiller, commenta Dorothéa.

-J'aimerais… être seul avec lui quand il se réveillera. Je crois qu'on n'avait pas fini notre conversation.

Dorothéa acquiesça et sortit.

Ludwig remua un peu.

OoOoO

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_

_« Oh, tiens, mon prince, bien que vous m'ayez brisé le cœur définitivement, je vous ai sauvé de je ne sais quelle potion et ça m'a coûté un litre et demi de sang. »_

_Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?_

_« Tire-toi de là, mendiant, j'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, tu vois pas que je te l'ai rendu, ton stupide soldat ? »_

_Je devrais peut-être partir avant qu'il se réveille._

_Bah, trop tard._

OoOoO

-Je… vis ?

-Oui, mon prince.

-Je n'ai plus mal… constata Louis avec un faible sourire.

Il remarqua la tête du petit soldat qui dépassait de la poche du manteau de Will.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-De quoi ? s'étonna le valet.

-La raison pour laquelle tu gardes ce jouet.

Will balbutia quelque chose sur ce qu'on a le droit de faire ou pas quand on est un valet.

-D'accord. Alors, considère qu'ici et maintenant, c'est-à-dire dans cette cabane moisie et le temps de notre discussion, je ne suis plus le prince et toi tu n'es plus le valet. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Louis était tellement sûr que Will lui avait pardonné – sinon, comment aurait-il pu être encore en vie ? – qu'il fut ébranlé en entendant la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Je vous déteste, en fait. Vous êtes méprisable, avec votre solitude et vos sarcasmes. Vous aimez le monde entier, mais vous tenez à ce que personne ne le sache. Vous cachez la pureté de votre âme derrière des orgies et autres perversités sans nom. Vous frappez les gens pour ne pas qu'ils vous aiment. Vous tenez tant à ce que les autres vous prennent pour un salaud que vous oubliez que vous n'en êtes pas un. Vous vous complaisez tellement dans votre solitude malsaine que vous ne remarquez même pas les centaines de personnes qui donneraient tout pour votre vie. Et quand enfin vous faites preuve de gentillesse en aidant quelqu'un, vous faites comme si ça vous était égal.

-…

-Je… je crois que c'est tout.

-Tu oublies le plus beau : je me crois tellement incapable d'aimer que quand ça m'arrive enfin, je fous tout en l'air.

-Ah oui, finalement, Amelia vous a quitté.

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle.

-Ah ?

-Vous vous souvenez de mon ami ?

Will sourit en reconnaissant la technique maladroite que Louis avait déjà utilisée.

-Eh bien… je vous avais dit qu'il allait mourir.

-Oui, je me souviens.

-C'est parce qu'il avait bu une potion bizarre qui devait lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

-Oui, mon ami m'a parlé de cette potion. Elle était dans un flacon rouge, non ?

-Si. Et cette potion, c'est un concentré de dix millions de douleurs. Ce n'est que comme ça que mon ami a compris que… il a compris que…

Louis soupira en se redressant dans le lit.

-J'ai compris que c'était toi qui comptes le plus pour moi.

Will se retourna, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien à lui que parlait Louis.

Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers le prince, il vit que celui-ci s'était approché jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais c'est vrai que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache qui je suis. Je voulais peut-être te laisser ce privilège d'être aimé de tous. Et je voulais que tu me détestes, puisque je ne t'aimais pas.

Un ange passa.

-Mais je t'aimais et j'ai tout fait foirer.

Ludwig se laissa retomber dans les oreillers.

Will plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Tant que vous n'êtes plus prince, et moi plus valet, j'en profite pour vous dire que… que vous êtes aussi idiot que vous en avez l'air. Je ne comprends pas comment vos parents ont pu vous élever aussi mal ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant capricieux, et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… vous trouver… terriblement… attachant.

Louis prit le poignet de Will et écarta sa main de son visage.

Il la retourna doucement et posa un timide baiser dans sa paume, comme pour se faire pardonner.

-Là, vous voyez que vous êtes idiot ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir est oublié.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

Ludwig se rapprocha de Wilhelm et l'embrassa.

Il caressa doucement sa peau blanche sous sa chemise.

-Will… je suis tellement…

-Taisez-vous, mon prince. Vous êtes totalement OOC, comme dirait Elizabeth.

Louis sourit et défit un à un les bouton de la chemise de son futur amant.

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et Will frissonna en sentant les longs cheveux roux le chatouiller.

-La porte… est fermée… au moins ? haleta Wilhelm, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité.

-Rien à foutre. Puis, quand bien même le mage ouvrirait la porte, on a qu'à se dire que ça lui fera des souvenirs.

-Louis ! Vous devr-

Il fut interrompu par un coup de langue derrière son oreille qui le laissa sans voix.

OoOoO

-Une fois de plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas épousé Julius.

-Mère !

-Si on ne peut plus rigoler… Bon, d'accord, le mariage sera pour dans un mois. J'ai un autre lance-flammes à tester.

Amalberga disparut et Ludwig haussa les épaules.

-Ma mère est com-plè-te-ment cinglée. N'est-ce pas, Will ? Will ?

Louis regarda autour de lui.

Wilhelm avait tout bonnement disparu.

Louis le retrouva enfin dans les écuries, en train de brosser le cheval de Lisette – qui avait décidé d'abandonner son prestigieux poste de garde du corps de gecko léopard pour occuper une chambre au palais.

-Hum…Will. A partir du moment où tu es fiancé à un héritier au trône, tu n'as logiquement plus besoin de nettoyer les écuries. Tu n'es plus un domestique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées, alors ? demanda innocemment Will en rangeant les brosses.

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Essayer avec moi le matelas d'eau que je viens d'acheter, peut-être ?

-C'est ça ! Pour qu'une mini-sorcière aux cheveux bleus me voie encore en train de vous griffer le dos en criant toutes sortes de choses que la bonne morale m'empêche de répéter.

-« Te ».

-Pardon ?

-« En train de _te_ griffer le dos ». Tu devrais faire des efforts pour me tutoyer.

-Mais j'y peux rien, si j'y arrive pas, moi ! C'était plus simple avant !

Louis essuya du bout du pouce une larme qui commençait à couler sur la joue de son ex-valet, futur mari et actuel amant.

-Tu dois être le seul type au monde assez idiot pour vouloir continuer à faire le valet alors que tu es presque prince.

-…

-Faut croire que j'aime m'entourer d'idiots.

-Une chose qui ne changera pas, c'est votre besoin malsain de vous moquer de moi.

-Hm… j'ai un autre besoin malsain te concernant. Et essaie de me tutoyer.

Louis prit Will par la manche et le tira vers le château.

-Mais… c'est… balbutia Will en passant devant un miroir.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le miroir de la brocante…

Louis fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens, oui…

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

-« Tu ».

-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Ludwig pencha pensivement la tête, puis eut un sourire ravi peu rassurant.

-Et si on allait essayer ce matelas d'eau ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Will regarda à son tour le miroir et se vit avec Louis et… un petit garçon et une petite fille mignons à croquer.

-Tu vois quoi ? demanda Louis d'une voix vibrante en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Wilhelm.

-Hmmm… rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà, mentit Will.

-Tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

-On en reparlera une autre fois, hm ?

Ludwig sourit en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

And this is the end... my only friends, the end...

Gloups, overdose de Jim Morrison...

(mon cerveau est fatigué, il s'est surpassé aujourd'hui, en math... j'étais trop emballée dans mes calculs, ça me faisait peur à moi-même... je vais finir par croire ce que mes amis me disent: je suis un prototype pour une expérience de la NASA)

Enfin bon bref... toutes les reviews sont bienvenues^^

Je poste le prochain chapitre... plus tard... pas dans trois semaines, parce que ça tombe dans ma session d'examens... juste après... disons... 20 juin? Approximativement.

Ce sera l'épilogue, le lemon (demandé quasiment à l'unanimité^^ C'est beau, l'union dans la perversité^^)

Je me suis choquée moi-même en l'écrivant. J'avais déjà écrit un lemon, avant (pour mon ItaSasu... je l'ai pas encore posté, donc c'est pas officiel^^) Mais celui-ci est plus... comment dire... hmmm... plus. Voilà voilà... je sais que je suis en train de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (mouahahaha)

Ah, j'oubliais....

Chibi, si tu lis ces lignes, je VEUX une review! Quel que soit ton état de fatigue! Tu soulèves tes petits doigts qui écrivent si bien et tu tapes un petit comm'! s'teupléééééé (passe en mode chibi-eyes)

Et ça compte aussi pour Naru! Non mais oh!


	9. épilogue rien que pour les perverses xP

Bonjouuuur les geeeeens ^^

Après avoir lu, relu, rerelu, rererelu ce lemon, je me sens (presque) prête à vous le soumettre... donc voilà, j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je crois que je m'en tire pas trop mal... c'est le premier lemon que je poste... (je crois...^^"") En fait, j'ai déjà écrit un autre lemon avant (un itasasu) que je n'ai pas encore posté, et j'ai publié deux limes (je pense... rôh les vacances ça me réussit pas, mon cerveau est mort -_-"") Enfin bref, ce chapitre est... très... moyen... je suis presque honteuse d'achever là-dessus, mais bon...

Avant toute chose: je vous remercie toutes! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé jusqu'au bout, ça m'a fait trèèès plaisir (surtout que je pensais avoir genre 5, 6 reviews, et là j'ai atteint les 42! Merciiiiiiiiiiii)

Je sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu, dans le tas de reviews que j'ai reçues, donc je reprends tout ici^^

**ChibiKitsu **et **Naru**, je suis sûre que j'ai répondu (au moins en live...)  
**Ayionna:** j'ai vraiment aucune idée pour l'étymologie de "lemon"... je vois carrément pas le rapport entre deux mecs qui copulent joyeusement et un fruit jaune qui pique... mystère, mystère^^  
**Fyekawai:** Waii ils sont cons^^ Mais tu sais, tous les héros de yaoi sont cons, à la base^^ He ben tu vois, ta review m'a donné une idée pour un Mpreg... mais peut-être pas dans cette fic^^ Après tout, le miroir montre "ce qu'on veut le plus au monde". Pas l'avenir! D'ailleurs, Lisette a vu dans ce miroir Louis qui se prenait un coup de pied au cul. Ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, tu comprends? ^^  
**Fuminori...** hé hé hé ^^"""""""""""""" oui, toi, je t'ai répondu... je m'en souviens trèèèès bien ^^  
**CaiN De Ludette:** mais qui oserait voter contre un lemon, voyons? XD Désolée de finir cette fic aussi vite... surtout qu'après relecture, je me dis que j'aurais pu mettre tellement plus de choses... TT  
**Victoria maeda:** J'espère que j'aurai réussi à donner un peu plus de caractère à Will...  
**Zaza:** Ouf, ça me rassure que j'aie réussi à faire IC^^ mais ce chapitre-ci me semble encore plus OOC -_-""  
**Elea:** râââlala tu reviewes juste pour te plaindre de mes retards, c'est triste XD Mais j'avais tellement peur de rater ce chapitre que j'ai préféré prendre quelques jours de retard...  
**DarkMouton:** Yep, j'adore Louis! Trooooop parfait dans son rôle d'anti-héros^^ Hé nan, pas d'utérus pour Will^^ De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y tienne particulièrement XD

**Epilogue**

**Le mariage de Louis II (le retour ^^)**

-Lou ! Looouuu-ou ! appelait Amalberga en défonçant toutes les portes du château. Wiiiiill ! Wiiii-iill ! Râââh ! Mais ça fait une heure que le prêtre les attend ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être ?

La reine se jeta sur un pauvre petit domestique et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

-T'as pas vu mon fils et son fiancé, toi ?

-Je… je les ai vus… il y a deux heures… ils parlaient de déballer leurs cadeaux de mariage…

-Ah, oui… mais quelle tradition, aussi, d'ouvrir les cadeaux de ses amis proches une heure avant la cérémonie ! Faudra que je change ça, quand je serai reine. Ah ! Mais je suis reine. Vite, qu'on aille me chercher le grand législateur, j'ai des projets de loi à lui soumettre !

Puis, elle sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Où sont mes deux crétins ?

-Dans leur chambre, sans doute… balbutia le domestique.

-Mais c'est à l'autre bout du palais ! se plaignit Amalberga en rebroussant chemin.

En route, elle croisa Dorothéa, Julius, Elizabeth et Lisette.

-Vous les avez retrouvés ? demanda Julius.

-Ils doivent être dans leur chambre.

Les quatre autres la suivirent à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à une porte dorée, que la reine ouvrit avec fureur.

Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que… quoi ?... mais enfin… balbutia-t-elle.

On dit que c'est la seule et unique fois où la grande et tyrannique reine Amalberga perdit son légendaire franc-parler.

Les quatre autres tentèrent de voir la scène, et se figèrent eux aussi.

-Mais… c'est ma potion qui… commença Julius, à voix basse.

-C'est la corde incassable… je croyais qu'il s'en servirait pour pendre le prince… souffla Lisette.

-Mais… c'est la cape du prince Edward, édition collector avec supplément de plumes et de paillettes cousue main… chuchota Elizabeth.

-La robe de soubrette gothic-lolita… murmura Dorothéa.

Amalberga reprit son calme pour parler à Ludwig et Will.

-Qu'est-ce que vous _foutez _?

-Ça me semble clair, grogna Ludwig. Et vous nous dérangez, là, tous les cinq.

-C'est trrrrrès gênant, murmura Will, rouge de confusion, avec dans la voix ce qui semblait être un ronronnement.

Il était couché sur le dos, jambes relevées et enroulées autour des hanches de Louis. Il portait une robe de soubrette au jupon de dentelle noire exagérément court et était affublé d'oreilles, d'une queue et de moustaches de chat plus vraies que nature. Ses poignets étaient étroitement liés par la corde de Lisette, au poignet gauche de Ludwig.

Le prince avait donc une main attachée, et l'autre agrippée à la hanche de Will. Il n'était habillé que d'une longue cape de soie rouge, ornée dans le dos d'une croix noire autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent ailé et couronné, cape dont le col était garni d'une multitude de longues plumes noires et pailletées.

Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement essoufflés, mais cela ne semblait pas émouvoir Amalberga outre mesure.

-Vous n'êtes absolument pas prêts pour la cérémonie, constata-t-elle brillamment.

-En effet, marmonna Lisette.

-Je confirme, surenchérit Dorothéa.

-Pas prêts du tout, se lamenta Julius.

Elizabeth n'ajouta rien – elle était trop occupée à prendre des photos.

-Et le prêtre qui vous attend, soupira Amalberga.

-Ça vous dérangerait de _SORTIR_ ? vociféra Ludwig. Ça ne me gêne pas spécialement, mais Wilhelm préfère quand il n'y a pas dix personnes qui regardent, dont ma mère, ma pire ennemie, mon frère, une maso perverse et une otakette !

En effet, Wilhelm avait les oreilles rabaissées vers l'arrière et il tentait d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Ludwig, dans une attitude craintive qu'Elizabeth aurait qualifiée de _moe_.

-Bon, là, on a plus le temps. Le prêtre a dit qu'il n'attendrait pas une heure de plus.

-Dites, franchement, barrez-vous, gronda Ludwig. On allait justement…

-Vous venez à la cérémonie ou je crame votre lit, l'interrompit Amalberga.

-Vraiment, pour ce qu'il en reste, commenta Dorothéa en avisant un bout de bois tordu sous la pression que le lit avait dû subir.

Mais la reine n'écoutait plus, elle était déjà en train de détacher la corde qui liait Louis et Will. Ludwig soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec sa mère. Et puis, tout cela l'avait refroidi.

-Ok, il est où mon smoking ? marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-On n'a pas le temps, vous descendez comme ça, s'énerva Amalberga.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Will d'une voix suraiguë évoquant le miaulement outré d'un chat dont on aurait coincé la patte dans une porte.

Amalberga farfouilla dans les garde-robes de Ludwig.

Elle lança un short en cuir et un boxer dans la direction de son fils, ainsi qu'un boxer pour Will.

-Ah, non ! protesta Elizabeth. Avec cette robe gothic-lolita, il faut un sous-vêtement rouge à dentelles !

Will écarquilla les yeux, atterré.

-Ludwig ! s'écria-t-il en se blottissant contre son fiancé, qui s'habillait.

-Elle a raison, conclut simplement le prince.

C'est ainsi que Will et Ludwig s'épousèrent, déguisés en neko-soubrette et en star de visual-rock – ce qui, pour le prince, ne variait pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant l'autel croulant de fleurs que Will se rendit compte réellement de ce qui se passait. Il allait épouser son prince. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et Ludwig lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-Ça va, neko-baka ? marmonna-t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas que le prêtre le voie.

-Hein ? Euh… oui… je… nage en plein bonheurrrrr… ronronna Will avec un petit rire gêné.

Il essuya la larme en s'excusant tout bas. Ludwig fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise à jamais, dit le prêtre de sa voix grave.

Will ferma les yeux, horrifié. A coup sûr, quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose… rien qu'à cause de son accoutrement ridicule, au moins…

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Will pria pour disparaître sous terre.

-P-Prince ? balbutia le prêtre.

Wilhelm rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Ludwig avait la main droite légèrement levée, comme pour prendre la parole.

-Je voulais ajouter un truc avant le traditionnel « vous pouvez embrasser le marié », expliqua-t-il.

-Euh, oui…

Ludwig se tourna vers Will.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il avec son tact habituel. T'es pas censé pleurer à ton mariage. T'es pas heureux ?

-Hein ? Euh, si ! protesta Will, déstabilisé.

-Moi, si. Je n'étais pas particulièrement destiné à être heureux. L'égoïsme, tout ça… alors je voulais juste faire le point, avant de sceller toute l'histoire.

Will lui adressa une mimique interrogative.

-Il y a toujours eu ce sentiment bizarre que j'avais en te voyant. Ce petit truc inconnu. Depuis toujours. Tu sais mieux que moi qu'il m'a fallu des années pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer.

La voix du prince était coupante et son expression était hautaine, presque dénigrante. Mais ses yeux étincelaient d'amour. Ou de quelque chose en approchant.

-J-Je… parrrrrdon, murmura Wilhelm.

Ludwig posa la main sur le sommet de son crâne, entre ses deux oreilles, et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Crétin.

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Louis se tourna vers Will, lui offrant un sourire étincelant, cette fois. Wilhelm leva de grands yeux timides vers son prince, et trembla légèrement en sentant la main de Ludwig se loger dans sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui. Il baissa doucement les oreilles vers l'arrière et ses moustaches frissonnèrent, tandis qu'il tendait les lèvres vers celles de Ludwig. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et Will frémit en se collant contre Ludwig, ses paumes à plat sur son torse, sa queue féline s'enroulant langoureusement autour de la taille de son désormais mari. Louis posa ses mains sur les reins et entre les omoplates de Will, le serrant contre lui dans une attitude purement possessive, tandis qu'il introduisait lentement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Will répondit au baiser sans hésiter, encore plus passionné et dévoué dans son rôle de mari qu'il ne l'avait été dans son rôle de valet. Ludwig laissa sa main glisser vers le bas, l'air de rien, puis remonter le long de la cuisse de Will, sous le jupon de dentelles, avant que le prêtre ne lui rappelle qu'il se trouvait dans une église.

Ludwig éclata de rire, et souleva Will pour le porter « en princesse » hors du bâtiment religieux.

-Je t'aime, crétin de neko.

Wilhelm plongea la tête dans le cou du prince avec un ronronnement sexy.

-Toi, tu vas regretter d'être aussi mignon, menaça Louis en retournant vers leur chambre, sous les acclamations de leurs sujets, qui trouvaient tout naturel que les mariés s'éclipsent _avant_ la fête donnée en leur honneur.

Le prince ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant.

-Aaaaaah, enfin la nuit de noce ! soupira-t-il en déposant Will sur le lit. J'ai cru qu'on n'aurait jamais fini.

Il sourit de façon inquiétante, son regard dérivant lentement vers le jupon de dentelles.

-On va enfin faire l'amour légalement, ricana-t-il en avançant la main sur la cuisse de Will, remontant vers le vêtement léger.

-Comme si ça te dérrrangeait de le fairrrre illégalement… souffla Will en le tirant par les pans de sa cape.

-Shhhht, tu vas l'abîmer, murmura le prince d'une voix envoûtante, en desserrant les doigts de Wilhelm. Ce dernier soupira de regrets, mais laissa le prince attacher ses mains au montant du lit.

Will n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait particulièrement la douleur.

Enfant, il supportait les traitements du prince par devoir. Parce qu'il était reconnaissant à la famille royale de l'avoir recueilli. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de se plaindre, alors que ses frères et sœurs mouraient de faim, quelque part, là où il n'y avait aucun travail pour eux.

Adolescent et adulte, il se taisait et se laissait faire par amour. Parce que selon lui, il valait mieux être là et souffrir que d'être seul. Parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'il trahirait quelque chose, un serment, son amour, l'Amour, s'il lui prenait l'envie de partir.

Jamais il n'avait aimé avoir à subir ses colères irrationnelles, ses coups, ses envies subites et totalement imprévisibles.

Il n'aimait pas souffrir, et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse aimer cela. Voir Dorothéa se traîner aux pieds du prince le dégoûtait. Et l'intriguait. Peut-être que s'il le faisait aussi… peut-être que Louis l'aimerait un peu. Un tout petit peu. Comme un sadique aime un masochiste. De cet amour étrange qui ressemble à de la haine. Parce que c'était comme ça que Louis aimait Will. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, à voir la façon dont il le traitait toujours, un mois après leur réconciliation.

Will grimaça en sentant la brûlure de la corde sur ses poignets.

Il n'était pas masochiste. Il jouait son rôle pour garder son prince. Ça l'écœurait un peu, mais il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus dire ce qu'il pensait.

Malgré tout, il y avait ce quelque chose dans le regard de Ludwig qui le faisait frissonner au plus profond de lui-même. Une étincelle de luxure complètement déchaînée. Et ça, Will l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Ce regard brûlant posé sur lui le remuait jusqu'au fond des tripes. Un regard brûlant, de sensualité animale et de passion mêlées. Et d'autre chose… une sorte de tendresse sadique, si cela pouvait exister. Comme s'il était pour son prince le bien le plus précieux au monde.

Ludwig se pencha vers le visage de Will et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, comme pour apprivoiser ses lèvres, avant de le mordiller délicatement et d'approfondir le baiser, en dominant Will de tout son poids. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, caressant au passage une oreille qui s'abaissa dans un ronronnement appréciateur. Son autre main, qui jusque là caressait le flanc de Wilhelm, descendit doucement, froissant le satin de son corsage.

Will miaula d'impatience et le prince se fit un plaisir de jouer avec ses nerfs, caressant du bout des doigts le bas de sa cuisse, tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément.

Puis, ne pouvant plus résister à son tempérament naturellement pervers, il remonta sa main le long de la jambe de son amant et la glissa sous le vêtement.

-Hm, j'avais presque oublié que tu portais ce truc à dentelles…

Will rougit en marmonnant :

-C'est toi qui as voulu que je la mette.

-Tu es très mignon comme ça, apprécia Ludwig en lorgnant le sous-vêtement à fanfreluches. Mais, vois-tu, je vais devoir te l'enlever.

Il mordilla le coin de l'oreille de Will et chuchota, langoureux :

-Il ne faudrait pas salir un si joli tissu… et ce que j'ai envie de te faire est très, très sale…

Will vira au rouge vif.

-Perrrverrrs, chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle.

-Pour te servir, petit chat. Je sais que tu adores, dit-il avec un sourire lubrique en faisant glisser l'élastique du sous-vêtement le long des jambes fines de Wilhelm.

Ce dernier se tortilla pour faciliter le mouvement, et grogna, gêné par la corde qui le tenait attaché au lit.

Ludwig l'ignora royalement et dégrafa les attaches du jupon.

-Désolé, mais je dois t'enlever ça aussi. Il ne faudrait pas le déchirer…

-Comme si ça te dérrrangeait de déchirrrer mes vêtements…

Ludwig eut l'air contrarié.

-Je vais finir par te bâillonner si tu continues à me répondre.

-Tu sais, si ça t'emmerrrde tant que ça que je bouge et que je parrrle, tu peux aussi bien t'acheter une poupée gonflable, répliqua Wilhelm.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir tête au prince. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, et ça s'était soldé par la « mort » de Louis. Depuis, il faisait plus ou moins profil bas, et le laissait réaliser tous les fantasmes qu'il voulait. Rien n'était trop dégradant, tant qu'il pouvait avoir les mains du prince sur son corps, et ressentir ses regards posés sur lui. Mais là… là, ils étaient mariés, Ludwig lui avait à peu près fait comprendre qu'il voulait le rendre heureux, et il n'avait plus trop envie de se taire.

Louis interrompit ses caresses, l'air choqué.

-Quoi ?

-J'en ai marrre d'êtrrre considérrré comme un objet, dès qu'on est dans la chambrrre.

Sa voix tremblait, et même les ronronnements mignons qui roulaient sur sa langue n'arrivaient pas à faire sourire Louis. Quelque chose avait dérapé, et il ne voyait pas comment rectifier le tir.

-Quoi ? répéta-t-il, sa voix s'éteignant.

-Détache-moi.

Will baissa les yeux, soumis malgré lui, attendant les coups.

-Détache-moi, répéta-t-il.

-Non, gronda le prince.

Il enleva sa cape rouge et la glissa sous le corps à moitié nu de Will, drapant ses épaules et disposant le col de plumes, comme un écrin autour de son visage doux.

-Je ne connais aucun objet qui soit aussi beau, murmura-t-il en promenant ses lèvres sur ses joues et son front.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches étroites et les remonta doucement, caressant ses flancs, tout en dévoilant sa peau laiteuse. Il défit lentement les rubans rouges du corsage de soie.

-Ni aussi précieux.

Il acheva de le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que la cape rouge, contrastant avec sa peau blanche.

-Tu m'appartiens depuis toujours. Que ce soit par ton statut de valet, d'amant ou d'époux. Tu es à moi, uniquement à moi. J'ai fait la connerie de te laisser partir, une fois. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et ça ne fait pas de toi un objet.

Il inspira profondément, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter.

-Tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu ne dis jamais si je te blesse ou si je te fais plaisir. C'est un peu ma faute. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas faire attention à ce genre de chose. Comme tu ne dis jamais rien, je fais comme d'habitude. Je fais comme je veux, en espérant que ce soit ce que tu veux aussi. Je pensais que tu aimais ce genre de jeu, mais si tu veux…

Il avança la main vers la corde.

-Non !

-Hm ? murmura Ludwig, le sourcil levé.

-C'est… ça va… on rrreste comme ça…chuchota Will, rougissant.

Ludwig sourit et embrassa son neko.

-Tu es ce que je veux le plus au monde.

Il laissa ses mains descendre vers le bas-ventre de son amant, qui se cambra sous ses caresses.

-J'adore quand tu fais cette grimace précise, chuchota Louis avec un ricanement à damner un saint, tout en promenant ses doigts sur sa peau ultra-sensible.

Wilhelm s'arqua un peu plus, se tordit langoureusement en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Il s'était trompé. Depuis le début. Louis l'aimait, malgré les coups, malgré le semblant d'indifférence, malgré ce fossé entre eux. Il l'aimait depuis toujours. Il lui avait juste fallu du temps pour apprendre à donner à son tour ce qu'il avait reçu pendant des années. Et il savait très bien y faire, mimant le dédain, les yeux scintillant d'un amour presque enfantin. Puisqu'ils rattrapaient tout ce temps perdu, ils étaient encore un peu des enfants. L'inexpérience et la pudeur en moins.

Ludwig écarta les jambes tremblantes de Will et se glissa tout contre lui.

Wilhelm se tendit pour l'embrasser encore et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Le prince caressa du pouce le coin de sa bouche et il lâcha prise peu à peu.

-Tu apprends vite, petit chat… dire qu'il y a un mois, tu étais encore vierge…

Wilhelm rougit encore plus, quémandant un autre baiser. Louis se mordilla la lèvre, éperdu d'admiration.

-Promets-moi que tu ne feras cette tête à personne d'autre que moi.

-Prrromis… Juste… toi… haleta Will.

Il se cambra un peu plus en sentant un doigt s'insérer en lui.

-Miiii… geignit-il dans un miaulement, ses oreilles rejetées en arrière.

-Trop mignon, approuva Louis en le préparant délicatement.

-L-Ludwig ! glapit le brun. Arrête !

-Tu vas avoir mal, si j'arrête, objecta Ludwig en léchant de façon obscène une portion de peau à la base de son cou.

-J'ai une crrrampe ! s'écria Will en agitant ses bras entravés, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Hein ? où ? s'inquiéta Louis.

-Ma queue… j'ai une crrrampe à la queue…

Ludwig baissa les yeux vers sa queue de chat, qu'il avait coincée par mégarde dans son dos.

-Comment t'as fait ? grommela Louis en décoinçant la queue douce et en la caressant pour la détendre.

-Miaaaaaow… gémit Will.

-On dirait que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle zone érogène…

Ludwig remarqua que Will était au bord de l'explosion, et il arrêta de malaxer le membre mis en cause, pour se reconcentrer sur sa préparation.

-Louis… j'en peux plus… supplia Will.

Ludwig, qui pourtant était très loin d'être prude et effarouché, rougit violemment sous le regard implorant de son amant.

-Je vais vraiment finir par te bâillonner, grommela-t-il en posant les jambes de Will sur ses épaules, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein.

Will gémit faiblement en se mordant les lèvres à sang. Ludwig lécha du bout de la langue une goutte d'hémoglobine, ses cheveux roux coulant le long de sa gorge pour s'échouer dans un frôlement lascif sur la poitrine de Wilhelm. Ce dernier sentait qu'il perdait totalement la tête.

Il faisait tellement chaud, tellement moite, la lumière était tellement étrange…

Les sons parvenaient étouffés à son cerveau englué de plaisir.

C'était comme une overdose de sensations…

Will se demanda confusément si on n'avait pas mis des aphrodisiaques dans sa nourriture. Puis il repensa à la potion de métamorphose de Julius, celle qui l'avait changé en mignon petit neko…

-Tu m'as drogué ? murmura-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air furieux.

Ludwig éclata de rire.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

-Je me sens tout bizarre…

-« Tout bizarre »… comme si tu avais un organe rendu turgescent par l'afflux de sang qui forçait l'entrée du muscle annelé qui marque la fin de ton tube digestif ? Si c'est ça, c'est normal.

Ce fut au tour de Will de se mettre à rire.

-Tu parles bizarre.

-Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Tu deviens tout rouge dès que je dis le mot « pénis » ou « anus ».

Comme en réponse, Will rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-T'es mignon.

Ludwig s'appuya sur les coudes et ondula doucement, d'abord, avant d'accélérer, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de jais de son amant.

-Je t'aime, neko no baka.

-Miiii… plus… fort…

Ludwig ricana.

-Si j'y vais plus fort, je vais te déboîter l'épaule. Aurais-tu oublié que tu es attaché ?

-Plus fort ! répéta Will, impérieux, en enroulant sa queue autour de la taille de Louis, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Attends…

Ludwig se tourna sur le dos, entraînant Will, qui se tordit les poignets.

-Aïe ! tu me fais mal !

Louis desserra les nœuds de la corde, mais le garda attaché. Il tendit les bras pour attraper Will par la nuque et l'embrasser.

-Pour une fois, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il en se rallongeant.

Will parut étonné, mais se mit à bouger, gêné dans ses mouvements par ses poignets toujours entravés. Louis attrapa ses hanches et bascula la tête en arrière, le guidant dans ses ondulations. Wilhelm ronronna de plus en plus bruyamment, lâchant des miaulements plaintifs à intervalles réguliers.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, des larmes perlant à ses cils, les yeux grands ouverts, subjugués par l'immense clarté de l'extase. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre, et il se laissa retomber sur son époux, qui semblait être dans le même état que lui.

-Je…crois qu'on a… sali la cape… chuchota Will, exténué.

-Elizabeth… m'a certifié… qu'elle était intachable.

Ludwig se redressa pour défaire les liens retenant Will. Ses poignets avaient bleui.

-Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber la corde pour un moment… suggéra-t-il en embrassant ses mains.

-Mmmmaou, miaula-t-il doucement en se blottissant contre lui, déjà à moitié endormi.

Louis ramena les couvertures sur leurs deux corps et éteignit la lumière.

Il serra ses bras autour du torse de Will, savourant sans en avoir l'air la tendre chaleur irradiant de lui.

_Ce que je veux le plus au monde… Je l'ai depuis que je te connais…_

Ludwig s'endormit sur ces pensées plus que mielleuses, mettant cette écoeurante douceur sur le compte de la fatigue.

Mais ces mots restèrent là, sur son cœur, comme une promesse.

Il promettait de changer, rien qu'un peu, un tout petit peu, pour ne plus jamais avoir à le regarder partir… parce qu'il n'était plus rien sans ce crétin maladroit et abominablement mignon…

* * *

Alors? o_O"" Vous trouvez ça... 1) nul 2) acceptable 3) à peu près supportable 4) bon pour la corbeille ?

Je suis... un peu... déçue par le résultat de cette fic. Je voulais faire passer plein de trucs, et la review de fuminori m'a fait comprendre que... j'y étais pas vraiment arrivée -_-""

Je crois que je vais réécrire cette fic... plus tard... en essayant de rajouter tout ce qui manque...

Peut-être -_-"""

Enfin bref, merci encore, merci beaucoup!

**Disclaimer de dernière minute:** j'imagine que certaines auront saisi l'allusion à FullMetal Alchemist (la magnifique cape d'Edward version visual-rock... cool, nan? XD) Eh nan, Ed-chan ne m'appartient pas (si c'était le cas, je me le serais fait voler au moins mille fois, rien que par Naru^^)


End file.
